


Shoganai

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, OOC Mary Morstan, POV John Watson, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Romance, Sad John Watson, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, What-If, Widowed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: John Watson, medico militare in pensione, dopo il congedo si è sposato con Mary Morstan, ricca ereditiera che però lo ha lasciato vedovo e con una figlia di cui occuparsi. John vive la sua routine giornaliera districandosi tra il dover gestire una figlia e le imprese appartenute alla moglie, che ora sono di sua proprietà. Non ama ciò che fa, al contrario preferirebbe tornare a fare il dottore, ma si impone di tenere duro per il bene di Rosie. Ogni sera, prima di andare a dormire, John si sofferma a osservare un dipinto a cui Mary teneva molto e che John ama tanto quando odia, dato che lo tiene ancorato a un passato che non c’è più’. In una notte d’estate, inaspettatamente, un ladro entra per rubare proprio quel prezioso dipinto.Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge di Soly Dea, sul forum di Efp, “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili”.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. Shoganai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson nel bel mezzo della notte riceve una visita inaspettata che sconvolge la sua serata, e la sua vita.

(仕様が無い)

  
  


Se l’apatia avesse il nome di una persona, John è convinto che porterebbe il suo. Tutti la chiamerebbero Watson e la riterrebbero una di quelle sciagure che non puoi evitare in nessun modo. Eppure, John, apatico non lo è mai stato. Prima brillante universitario con un discreto successo con le ragazze, poi medico militare e marito devoto e infine un non poi così tanto abile dirigente d’azienda. L'apatia non ha mai saputo cosa fosse. Al contrario ha sempre amato l’adrenalina e sentire il sangue che scorre nelle vene. Ama il rischio e il giocare a scacchi con la morte, e non importa che a scacchi non sappia neppure fare una semplice mossa, quella è una metafora che usa di tanto in tanto ricordandosi di un vecchio film di cui gli sfugge sempre il nome. [1] John, apatico, lo è diventato col tempo e forse anche un po’ triste. La morte di Mary non c’entra, non del tutto e nemmeno il fatto che è un padre single da più di due anni. Sì, la perdita della propria compagna è stata la sofferenza più grande della sua vita, mentre l’idea di dover crescere da solo una bambina è tutt’oggi preoccupante, tanto che ogni notte prima di addormentarsi si domanda se riuscirà a essere un buon padre per la piccola Rosie. Però non sono questi gli aspetti delle sue giornate che lo rendono indolente, al contrario è l’idea che non gli accada mai niente d’eccitante, a farlo diventare malinconico. Rosie ha due anni e mezzo e Mary se n’è andata con la sua nascita, il dolore per la perdita è stato spazzato via dal tempo. La consapevolezza di voler rendere onore all’unica donna che lo avesse mai amato, oltre a sua madre, John l’ha maturata pian piano e ora è certo della decisione che ha preso. Felice, però, non lo è affatto. Non è nato per essere un dirigente d’azienda, si è circondato di uomini che sembrano sapere il fatto loro e che gli consigliano questo o quell’investimento, oltre che a strategie di marketing, nuovi progetti e quant’altro, ma John nel proprio intimo sa di non esser fatto per passar carte tutto il giorno, annuendo passivamente a quanto gli vien detto. È sempre stato un uomo d’azione più che di concetto. Cerca di essere un buon capo, ma la realtà è che gliene frega ben poco del lavoro che svolge. La sola cosa di cui gl’importa, oltre che degli operai che ha alle proprie dipendenze, perché fondamentalmente John è un uomo buono, è di sua figlia. Se fa tutto questo è per darle quella sicurezza economica e quell’istruzione elevata che come ordinario medico d’ambulatorio non potrebbe mai darle. Se lo fa è per il sorriso dolce che lo accoglie ogni sera dopo che è tornato da lavoro, che gli ricorda che la vita ha ancora un significato, nonostante il forte senso d’inadeguatezza che prova. Lo fa per lei, si ripete anche questa notte quando, come sempre, John non dorme.

  
La pendola antica, l’ennesimo oggetto di valore che ha ereditato assieme alla grande villa con piscina situata appena fuori Londra e nella quale abita desolatamente assieme a Rosie, ha appena battuto la mezzanotte. È stata una giornata intensa, eppure non è a letto nel suo bel pigiama di seta che la sua assistente gli ha comprato il Natale scorso. Non ha voglia di dormire. Preferisce gustarsi un bicchiere del pregiato Whiskey che sorseggia ogni sera. Lo sguardo non è puntato nel vuoto, come ogni buon apatico dovrebbe fare, ma su quel quadro. L’oggetto di ogni sua più profonda tristezza e che ama e odia al tempo stesso. John lo ha appeso nello studio, invece che venderlo o donarlo a un museo come un qualcuno di davvero saggio avrebbe senz’altro fatto, perché era il preferito di Mary e vuole averlo davanti quando lavora da casa. E anche se guardarlo lo fare stare ancora più male, non importa perché del dolore che prova quasi se ne compiace. È come una punizione che infligge a se stesso e che ritiene doverosa; Mary è morta dando alla luce la loro bambina, perché quel destino non è toccato a lui? E invece è ancora vivo e forse non dovrebbe. Per questo lo tiene, anche se in effetti non ha idea di quanto sia prezioso. John non è mai stato ricco, non capisce nulla di arte né di come dovrebbe funzionare una grande impresa. Gli hanno detto che quel quadro, che ancora fissa stancamente, dovrebbe valere un qualche milione di sterline, ma non ne è affatto sicuro. Non ci capisce granché di arte, l’esperta in oggetti antichi era Mary che li collezionava per passione. Però sa che è un dipinto molto famoso di un qualche tizio fiammingo dal nome impronunciabile. A John non piace neanche a dire il vero, lui preferisce gli impressionisti, ma guardarlo ogni notte e con quel bicchiere di Whiskey tra le mani lo riporta indietro a quando lei c’era ancora. Lo guarda e sogna, e si dispera, e in un qualche modo gli sembra di rivederla. A sorridere, accanto alla cornice, mostrandogli tutto ciò che di meraviglioso c’era nella pennellata di quel Van qualcosa. John non ricorda poi molto di quanto lei gli raccontava a riguardo, ma pazienza. Vede il suo fantasma che accenna e un sorriso e tanto basta a provocargli un dolore sordo allo stomaco. Poi ecco che torna l’apatia ed è lei, questa notte, a farlo sprofondare. Non piange, quello mai, perché ha smesso di avere lacrime da versare ormai tanto tempo fa. Però si sente come prigioniero di una rete dorata e bellissima, catturato da un filo sottile che lo intrappola in una ricchezza che non sente come propria e che non ha mai davvero desiderato, al punto che viverla lo fa quasi sentire a disagio. E intanto che questi pensieri, mescolati ai ricordi di Mary, si agitano veloci dentro la sua testa, la malinconia lo fa sprofondare ancora di più nella poltrona nella quale è mollemente abbandonato.

John se ne sta davanti a un caminetto spento, perché è luglio e fa un caldo del diavolo, col ghiaccio che tintinna nel bicchiere. I piedi scalzi ad arricciarsi sul morbido tappeto e la camicia sbottonata a scoprire il petto, un velo di barba a sporcare il volto. Le luci spente, tutte tranne il faretto che illumina il dipinto dall’alto e che conferisce alla stanza un’atmosfera suggestiva. C’è la notte che entra dalla porta finestra lasciata aperta, lo fa in un refolo leggero d’aria più fresca che smuove l’afa. Se voltasse lo sguardo verso destra riuscirebbe a notare come l’acqua della piscina s’increspa per via del vento, ma John non ci bada perché neanche di quell’ostentata ricchezza gliene frega qualcosa. E neppure gl’importa della poesia di quella notte d’estate, del profumo stordente della genziana e del gelsomino, fiorito per una seconda volta alla fine di luglio. Non gl’importa della luna che eppure brilla ugualmente, sebbene di riflesso, intanto che i grilli cantano le loro litanie d’amore. Un soffio d’aria fresca gli agita i capelli e scuote i sensi, John si lascia cadere indietro contro lo schienale della poltrona, chiude gli occhi e ispira la notte. E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sente di essere quasi felice. E lo è, nonostante la pigra immobilità che lo coglie, nel disagio costante della sua esistenza, nella brama perenne d’emozione e adrenalina. Oggi non ha lavorato, forse è per questo che si sente così bene, perché ha trascorso l’intera giornata con Rosie. Stare con lei è stato come ricevere un’iniezione di pura gioia in vena. Eppure non basta, si rende conto intanto che l’amarezza lo schiaffeggia in faccia con prepotenza. La felicità è come una droga che viene a mancare subito e John si sente già in astinenza.

Secondo Mike Stamford, un vecchio collega d’università che John ha rivisto non molto tempo fa passeggiando per Hide Park assieme a Rosie, è davvero uno stupido a non godersi la bella casa in cui abita. E se glielo dice lui, che vive in uno striminzito appartamento del centro di Londra e si tira scemo con dei pigri studenti che non ascoltano quanto gli si spiega, dev’essere vero. Forse il buon Mike ha ragione e lui è davvero uno sciocco ingrato (ingrato lo ha aggiunto lui, perché Stamford non sarebbe mai capace di dirgli una cosa del genere, è troppo gentile per farlo). John sente comunque d’essere a posto con se stesso, è sempre stato un uomo dalle prospettive semplici che ha studiato e lavorato unicamente per trovare il proprio posto nel grande ordine delle cose. Non ha mai desiderato diventare ricco, quella è stata una conseguenza inaspettata dell’innamorarsi di Mary. Voleva far carriera nell’esercito ed è diventato capitano, ma questo è stato prima che un tizio gli conficcasse la pallottola di un M16 in una spalla, mettendo fine ai suoi sogni di gloria. Però in un qualche modo è riuscito nei propri intenti, anche se il desiderio di continuare a servire la Regina ha dovuto ricacciarselo giù in gola assieme a quella medaglia al valore e alla pacca sulla spalla che l’esercito gli ha dato dopo averlo rispedito a Londra. Ripensandoci, John sente come un sapore amaro in bocca che si mescola a quello dell’alcol. È infinitamente sgradevole, come ogni ricordo del congedo. È disgustoso come l’idea che non faccia più neppure il dottore. Quello poi, è un pensiero ancora più fastidioso da provare perché sin da bambino desiderava curare le persone malate. Ma il pensionamento prima e il successivo matrimonio con Mary, l’hanno allontanato dai suoi vecchi desideri e ora John non è più di niente.

La vecchia vita gli manca da morire, e tanto che spesso ci ripensa. Anche se non aveva una lira ne sente nostalgia perché è come se una parte di se stesso fosse morta, quella che viveva per l’avventura. Perché sì, c’è questo pezzo d’anima dentro di lui che adora la vita ordinaria e il prendersi cura delle persone in difficoltà, desiderio sublimato dalla presenza di Rosie (parole della sua psicologa ovviamente). E poi c’è l’altro John Watson. Quello che lo ha spinto ad arruolarsi e quello che, armato di fucile, si addentrava nei territori nemici senza ragionare sul fatto che avrebbe potuto trovare la morte a ogni passo. Nel sangue di quel John c’è come una forza che lo fa bruciare quando sente odore di pericolo. Si è domandato spesso quale parte di sé lo fa stare più in pace con se stesso, ma in questa calda notte di luglio il cervello torna a rimuginarci e per la prima volta riesce a darsi una risposta: non ha due anime distinte. E non vuole due vite diverse, ma una sola che lo appaghi sino in fondo e che gli dia persone da curare e gente a cui sparare. Era questo che amava del fare il soldato ed è questo che ora vorrebbe avere di nuovo. Un lavoro che forse non esiste nemmeno; bisognerebbe inventarselo, pensa stirando un ghigno amaro. In passato qualcosina l’aveva anche tentata, facendosi assumere in un pronto soccorso, ma ricucire gente feritasi per sbaglio mentre pela patate, non è la stessa cosa che fare una sutura perfetta tra la sabbia e il vento del deserto, sotto il fuoco nemico. Ora comunque, che deve gestire le sue imprese, John non potrebbe nemmeno più lavorare in un ospedale ed è questo il problema: sente di non servire più a nessuno, probabilmente neppure a Rosie, le cui esigenze dovrebbero bastargli per una vita intera. Eppure neanche dopo questa giornata di felicità ha capito che sua figlia ha realmente bisogno di lui. Perché Rosie è come Mary, John la vede in lei ogni giorno che passa, e rendersene conto fa un po’ male. Realizzare che sua figlia a soli due anni ce la farebbe anche da sola, poi, è una coltellata in pieno petto che non smette di ferirlo.

Ma è l’apatia a parlare, e John lo sa e intanto che se lo ripete, il ricordo dolce di sua moglie lo avvolge al pari di una ragnatela e lo tiene inchiodato alla poltrona in cui ancora siede, non facendogli distogliere lo sguardo da quel fottuto dipinto. Dovrebbe allontanarsene, magari portarlo in ufficio o regalarlo alla sua segretaria (una volta ha sentito di un tizio che alla segretaria ha lasciato in eredità un fermaglio cinese che valeva non sapeva più quanti milioni di sterline; potrebbe fare la stessa cosa!). [2] Oppure potrebbe uscire e cercarsi qualcuno da portarsi a letto, questo l’ha fatto spesso ultimamente, ma probabilmente non servirebbe a niente. John sente di aver bisogno di ben altro che di una scopata. Ed è allora che si dice che la sua apatia non ha origine soltanto da quel quadro o dal fatto che svolga un lavoro che odia, quello che lo fa star male è che ha voglia di innamorarsi e di cambiare vita in maniera radicale, ma non riesce a muovere un passo in avanti. Vive nei ricordi di Mary e da lì non si smuove. Sa di essere un vigliacco perché desidera una nuova vita, ma al tempo stesso non trova mai il coraggio di buttarsi. Non fa che ripetersi che è il tempo a mancare, perché lavora molto e poi c’è la bambina… Ma la verità è che tutti gli amanti che ha avuto, non sempre donne, perché sin da ragazzo si è scoperto interessato anche agli uomini, nessuno ne è mai valso davvero la pena. Di certo non uno tra quelli con cui ha scopato, rigorosamente lontano da Rosie, lo ha preso quel tanto da permettergli di sconvolgerlo. Sì, il suo problema è proprio questo. Uomini e donne tutti troppo banali e prevedibili per essere almeno un po’ interessanti, che fanno discorsi noiosi e che in lui non vedono altro che una cassaforte ambulante. Forse questo “qualcuno” di così speciale e che tanto cerca non lo troverà neanche più. C’è stata Mary, tanto tempo fa e probabilmente è vero che si vive per amare profondamente una persona soltanto. La sua occasione, si ripete alla mezzanotte e un minuto di quella sera afosa d’estate, è morta con la nascita di Rosie.  


In tutta la vita, John sente di non aver fatto poi molti cambiamenti. A oggi sa di comportarsi secondo certi retaggi dell’addestramento, che nei reduci di guerra come lui a fatica se ne vanno. La sua è un’esistenza pianificata da un’assistente che è capace di telefonargli alle due del mattino con chissà quale stupidissima emergenza. La odia, detesta lei e il proprio non riuscire a smuoversi da ciò che fa. In fondo, però, il suo è un modo come un altro per sopravvivere, col cervello abitato da ricordi e sogni di un futuro che non vivrà mai con nessuno. Ecco perché l’apatia. Già, e proprio lei… Questa notte John, apatico, lo è come lo è stato ogni notte negli ultimi mesi. Solo, con un bicchiere in mano e il ghiaccio che si scioglie, al pari delle sue speranze di riuscire a trovare la forza di tirarsi fuori dal pozzo dentro al quale è caduto. La sua vita non sarà mai più diversa da questo momento, e rendersene conto fa tanto male. Vorrebbe che qualcuno gli desse una scossa che lo facesse sentire vivo, ma dopo Mary e con Rosie da crescere, John sente di essersi assestato su una prevedibilità che è tanto fastidiosa quanto rincuorante. Ormai è arrivato al punto di non accettare che nulla esuli dal suo controllo, che non ci sia niente fuori posto in casa così come al lavoro. Si è lasciato andare a un rigore che non gli appartiene se non in parte e dal quale in passato è riuscito sempre a tirarsi fuori. Ora non lo farà. E sì, si ripete finendo il suo Whiskey in un sorso, posa quindi sul tavolinetto basso il bicchiere vuoto, le sue notti saranno questo d’ora in avanti.

_«Afghanistan o Iraq?»_

Ecco, c’è un aspetto della vita da militare che di tanto in tanto torna a farsi vedere. E non è banalmente il rigore con cui si prepara la mattina, in sette minuti netti, facendosi anche il letto e pentendosi d’esserci cascato per l’ennesima volta, nell’attimo stesso in cui scatta l’ottavo minuto e lui si trova in cucina con un caffè amaro che riempie una tazza bollente. Potrebbe essere questo, ma non gli pare un aspetto curioso, quanto noioso. Quella parte di sé che John sa esistere e che di rado gli si mostra, è l’istinto di sopravvivenza. Naturalmente sa che la prontezza di riflessi è ciò che a un soldato può salvare il culo. E se lo sa è perché gli è capitato spesso quando stava in Afghanistan. E quando quella notte una voce profonda squarcia il buio dello studio, in John Watson scatta un qualcosa che per tutti quegli anni era rimasto addormentato dentro di lui. Balzato in piedi in uno scatto repentino, raggiunge in poche falcate la scrivania dalla quale estrae una pistola, che carica in due secondi. John sapeva dove trovarla, l’aveva sistemata accanto a un caricatore. Un’arma regolarmente registrata che ha comprato anni fa. Non ha mai saputo spiegarsi il motivo per cui l’ha fatto, ma di certo ora sa d’aver fatto bene. C’è intruso in casa sua, se ne sta a fianco del caminetto e John ha avuto a malapena il tempo di rendersene conto. L’istinto ha fatto tutto quanto da sé, è arrivato ben prima della coscienza che ora lo travolge di consapevolezze. Le gambe e le mani gli tremano, il cuore pompa svelto, ma non è paura. È eccitazione. E di lei è fatta anche la scarica di adrenalina che gli scende lungo la schiena in un brivido, facendolo irrigidire.

_“Oh Dio, sì!”_

«Eccellenti riflessi, andrai benissimo» [3] dice la voce dello sconosciuto, ma questa volta in lui c’è una sfumatura diversa che John coglie e che gli scatena un conato di disgusto. Ha un tono vagamente divertito ed è come se trovasse ironica l’intera situazione. Ovviamente non sa chi sia né che cosa voglia, ma senz’altro è certo che non ci sia niente da ridere. “Eccellenti riflessi?” pensa, ripetendo le sue esatte parole. Certo, sa di avere riflessi buoni, ma non crede davvero un nemico potrebbe compiacersene ed è ciò che quel tale sta facendo. Ed è soltanto in quel momento che ricorda qual è la frase con cui gli si è presentato: “ _Afghanistan o Iraq?”_ ha chiesto soltanto questo. Il primo istinto è stato afferrare la pistola, ma il secondo, ora che inizia a ragionare, è domandarsi come faccia questo tipo a sapere del suo passato. Mary ne era a conoscenza, è ovvio, ma in azienda soltanto i membri di alto livello del consiglio d’amministrazione ne sono informati e nessun altro. Addirittura tutti lo chiamano Dottore, ma in pochi sanno che è davvero un medico, ritenendolo un banale dottore in economia. Che questo tale sia una spia? Che sia stato mandato da qualcuno che conosce il suo passato per rapirlo? Che abbia dei nemici, John, lo sa benissimo. Neanche gode del favore di tutti i membri del consiglio d’amministrazione... Sì, dev’essere proprio una spia. Ma ora non gl’importa, non davvero. Ora vuole soltanto cacciarlo, ci penserà dopo alle motivazioni.  
«Fai un passo e ti sparo in testa.» E nel dirlo è implacabile, feroce come un belva a cui si è invaso il territorio. Sussurra, perché se gridasse Rosie si sveglierebbe e che lei scenda e veda una scena del genere è fuori discussione. Deve proteggerla e questo è quanto, perché nonostante tutte le cazzate che va ripetendosi sull’essere inutile, Rosie ha bisogno di lui molto più di chiunque altro. 

«Azzardati a toccare mia figlia e ti sparo in testa» continua. «Prendimi per il culo e ti sparo in testa. Ridi un’altra volta e ti sparo in testa. Tocca qualsiasi cosa che sia di mia proprietà e ti sparo in testa. E non costringermi a ripeterlo, hai capito? Altrimenti ti apro un buco nel cranio» lo minaccia con rabbia, la sua voce è un ringhio basso e i suoi sensi vibrano, all’erta. Ha appena finito di parlare quando si ritrova ad assottigliare lo sguardo di modo da poterlo osservare meglio, ed è allora che ha la sensazione che quel tizio stia per scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo di chi sei e cosa vuoi» riprende, considerando che è meglio riempire il silenzio con qualche minaccia, invece che farsi guardare e sentirlo ridere «non me ne frega un cazzo neanche di quella fottuta azienda, a dire il vero. Ma se sei qui per rubare segreti industriali sappi che sei nell’ufficio sbagliato, amico. Del mio lavoro non me ne frega un cazzo e di certo non sono così fissato da portarmi a casa i progetti segreti.»  
«Mh, sapevo che mi saresti piaciuto…» dice enigmaticamente lo sconosciuto, facendosi avanti di mezzo passo. John non ha intenzione di indagare oltre, non vuole capire. Deve solo trovare il modo di farlo andar via e poi chiamerà la polizia. Quel tale però sembra non avere intenzione di muoversi ancora e neppure di tacere, e infatti subito riprende a parlare: «Non ho intenzione di farti del male né di farne a tua figlia, e non sono una spia venuta a rubarti segreti industriali.» In effetti è ridicolo soltanto a pensarci, ma sentirlo parlare è quasi piacevole. Possibile che lo sia? John se ne rende conto intanto che cerca di dedurre malamente dettagli della sua persona, in cerca di qualche indizio. Inutilmente, perché quanto ne trae dall’osservazione che fa è ben poco. Lo sconosciuto è ben più alto di lui, senz’altro più di un metro e ottanta. È molto magro e agile ed è interamente coperto da una tutina nera molto aderente, che ne sottolinea le forme. John, però, non nota altro perché se ne sta avvolto nel buio della stanza, che non permette di scorgere poi molto. Le poche frasi che ha pronunciato sono tutto ciò che ha per tentare di capirci qualcosa, ma quanto si ritrova a pensare, e successivamente a ignorare, è che ha davvero una bella voce. È calda, sensuale, profonda e stupendamente erotica. No, non può permettersi di provare sensazioni del genere né di dare importanza a quel brivido che ancora gli percorre la schiena. Quell’intruso potrebbe volere da lui qualsiasi cosa, e come un nemico deve trattarlo.

«Questo è esattamente ciò che direbbe un qualcuno venuto per rapire Rosie allo scopo di estorcermi denaro» mormora John, facendo un paio di passi in avanti in sua direzione. Quel tizio al contrario di quanto aveva previsto non avanza, ma nemmeno indietreggia. Resta invece immobile, con le mani alzate e non fa nulla, se non guardarlo. Oh, quello non si trattiene davvero dal farlo. Al contrario lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e quelli non riesce proprio a evitarli. John si sente analizzato, come scorporato in mille e più pezzi, lo sconosciuto sembra quasi volerlo inchiodare là dove sta, e in una maniera che fa sentire John molto strano. Essere guardati in quel modo… era tanto tempo che non gli succedeva. È quando lo sente parlare, però, che percepisce un qualcosa dentro agitarsi. Ed è sbagliato e sicuramente non normale, ma ne è attratto.  
«Se avessi voluto rubare segreti industriali sarei entrato nel tuo ufficio e non di certo in casa tua, e non voglio neppure rapire tua figlia. Se lo volessi davvero non l’avrei fatto con te dentro casa pronto a spararmi in testa, ma avrei approfittato di quando sta con la tata che hai assunto. Ecco, lei sì che è una spia, ed è anche incapace a occuparsi di una bambina piccola, se posso aggiungere. Ma tu l’hai assunta in buona fede e aveva delle così ottime referenze… Non potevi immaginare che voleva infiltrarsi in casa tua, spacciandosi per bambinaia, allo scopo di rubare i progetti del motore che state producendo. Come faccio a sapere tutto questo? La tua impresa si occupa di automobili da corsa, è ovvio che stiate producendo un motore nuovo dato che volete essere al passo con la concorrenza. Per quel che riguarda la tata di tua figlia, so che è una spia perché è stata qui dentro. Tieni sempre questo studio sottochiave, però ho notato che c’è un capello biondo e riccio a meno di un metro da te. E non appartiene di certo a te né a nessun altro che frequenta questa casa, è di tua figlia, che tu però non fai mai entrare qui dato che ci tieni la pistola. E quindi come ci è finito?»

  
Probabilmente, se John non fosse così confuso e incazzato, invece che digrignare i denti e stringere meglio il calcio della pistola tra le dita ferme della mano sinistra, avrebbe applaudito. Ed è sicuro che dentro al suo cervello, ci sia una parte di lui che stia ridendo di quel tale e della sua sfacciataggine e che al tempo stesso lo fissa con aria ammirata. In effetti quel che ha detto è stato notevole No, è meglio essere onesti con se stessi, Dio è stato grandioso! Non poteva saperlo, non poteva in alcun modo. Eppure nell’attimo in cui se ne convince, una vocina dentro la sua testa gli urla che ci sono invece molti modi per saperlo. E dall’Afghanistan alla tata di Rosie, sino ai progetti del nuovo motore, nulla di tutto questo è di pubblico dominio. Eppure quel tizio con la tutina nera lo sa, così come ha visto un capello biondo a terra, su un parquet scuro, nel buio di una notte d’estate. Non capisce, per quanto ci si sforzi, John non ci riesce davvero. Chi cavolo è questo tizio e perché sa così tante cose della sua vita? Dove le ha lette o, meglio, chi gliele ha dette? Come conosce il colore dei capelli di Rosie? L’unica risposta che riesce a dare a tutte queste domande è che sono tenuti tutti quanti sotto controllo, non c’è altra spiegazione plausibile.  
«Come fai a sapere che mia figlia ha i capelli biondi? L’hai seguita? Dimmelo o giuro che premo il grilletto.» Incazzato, ecco John sente di esserlo. Si trattiene ancora dal gridare, e in effetti non sa da quale tipo di ferreo autocontrollo sia mosso. Però è certo di faticare, e anche molto, dal saltargli al collo.

«No, non l’ho fatto. Te lo giuro» risponde e non sa spiegarsene le ragioni, ma gli crede. Ed è un dettaglio che ha a che vedere con la sua voce, ma non è perché gli accende un qualcosa dentro né perché la trova dannatamente eccitante. Sono altre le ragioni che lo portano a crederlo. Il tono della sua voce, la maniera in cui gli si è rivolto sin dall’inizio… In un primo momento gli era sembrato freddo e strafottente, vagamente irritante nel suo voler trovare ironica una situazione come quella. Ma ora non può fare a meno di notare una sfumatura differente in lui. John ha a che fare tutti i giorni con uomini freddi e senza scrupoli, persone che si venderebbero la madre pur di guadagnare uno spicciolo in più. Li conosce e saprebbe notare il disprezzo in chiunque, quel disgusto che molti uomini di potere nutrono nei confronti di ogni essere vivente. Quell’uomo vestito di nero, alto e slanciato con la voce più sensuale che abbia mai sentito, è diverso da loro. John lo sa per istinto. Lo vede dal modo in cui insiste, in apparenza non sembra disperato, ma a guardarlo bene lo è davvero. E poi quegli occhi sono i più sinceri su cui si sia mai soffermato, oltre a quelli di Rosie. Lo sguardo di quell’uomo si è acceso di preoccupazione, quando ha temuto di non essere creduto e allora tutta la freddezza che sino a poco prima sbandierava assieme a una certa spavalderia, se n’è andata. È bastato lasciar trapelare un accenno di sentimento per farsi capire. Dice la verità e ciò che afferma poco più tardi glielo conferma.  
«Le cose che ti ho detto… le ho dedotte.» Quelle parole spezzano il silenzio come una scudisciata. Il suo parlare affrettato e spaventato lo ferisce e rincuora al contempo, e il dettaglio che gli fa intuire che il proprio istinto è nel giusto sta nel fatto che anche lui stia sussurrando. Perché parla a bassa voce? Non ha alcuna ragione valida per farlo. La domanda ha già una risposta e John non perde tempo a raccontarsi cazzate, è semplicissima: tiene la voce bassa per non svegliare Rosie. Ma deve credere che sia davvero così? Insomma, quale criminale si preoccuperebbe per una bambina piccola? Al contrario cercherebbe di usarla per i propri scopi. Questi invece mormora invece di gridare e resta ancora immobile, con le mani alzate e bene in vista e quegli occhi meravigliosi che non lo lasciano un attimo.

«La deduzione è la mia specialità» riprende a parlare quello sconosciuto, ancora avvolto nell’ombra dello studio «io vedo le cose e risolvo problemi alla gente. È quello che faccio per lavoro. Qualche settimana fa ho letto un’intervista che hai rilasciato, c’era un lungo articolo e diverse tue foto scattate in questo studio. Le ho guardate e dedotto la tua vita, e sono venuto qui. Per te, John. Sono qui per te, perché in te ho visto qualcosa che mi ha catturato. Come so dei capelli di tua figlia? Dalla fotografia sulla scrivania.» John non si muove, né si preoccupa di accendere la luce. Non è infastidito dal fatto che un tizio che neppure conosce lo chiami per nome, quando tutti in quella casa lo chiamano “Dottor Watson”, ma in effetti tanta familiarità lo intriga, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. Non appena sente nominare la fotografia, John sa già di che cosa sta parlando. Occhieggia il portafoto alla sua destra con la coda dell’occhio, sempre tenendogli la pistola puntata contro. Non ha bisogno di guardare, lo sa dove si trova ed è lì perché ce l’ha messa proprio lui. Accarezza quell’immagine tutte le sere prima di salire in camera e promettersi di dire definitivamente addio a sua moglie.  
«Tu hai i capelli biondi» riprende il ladro, o qualunque cosa sia. «E anche tua moglie li aveva, lo si nota dal colore delle sopracciglia e da quello della peluria appena accennata sopra al labbro superiore. Era indubbiamente il suo colore naturale, di conseguenza è logico pensare che anche vostra figlia abbia gli stessi colori. Inoltre quel capello è naturale e non tinto. Una donna che deve fingere di essere chi non è, si tingerà di sicuro i capelli. Lei è stata qui, la tua tata è venuta qui con Rosie, ma lo studio è sempre chiuso a chiave e tua figlia qui non ci entra mai. Dunque è stata la tata, ma perché entrare qui dentro? Facile: è una spia che ruba i segreti della tua azienda, o almeno ci prova. Credo ti convenga licenziarla.»   
Sconvolto, sì. Sconvolto è la prima parola sensata che gli viene in mente al termine di quel secondo monologo. È sinceramente allibito come non gli è mai successo prima. Più di tutto però, John è affascinato. Quello sconosciuto, che non è lì per rapire lui o Rosie o per fare loro del male, è entrato nella sua enorme villa con telecamere e guardie all’ingresso, soltanto per prendersi la briga di dirgli che la sua tata è una spia che ruba segreti industriali. Deve credere che sia così? Deve farlo davvero? Eppure non ha minimamente senso ed è per questo motivo che è convinto che lo stia prendendo in giro. Andiamo, è ridicolo! Pensa fra sé, intanto che si ritrova a ridere sottovoce.

«Ed è per questo che sei qui?» sorride, ancora in maniera amara e senza abbassare la pistola, ma al contrario puntandogliela contro. Lo sconosciuto questa volta fa un passo in avanti, quel tanto che è sufficiente a illuminare meglio il suo corpo. Curioso, John assottiglia meglio lo sguardo di modo da carpire di lui qualche dettaglio in più. Vede le labbra, carnose e dalla forma che ricorda un cuoricino. Ma non sono loro ad attrarlo, non soltanto almeno e di certo non come quel paio di occhi di un colore intenso e indefinibile. Il destro pare di un azzurro molto scuro, mentre il sinistro, illuminato di taglio dalla luce del faretto ancora accesa, pare invece di un azzurro dalle stirature dorate. Oh, di certo si è soffermato a lungo a studiare il colore di quelle iridi. E, sì, è bellissimo. Non può vedere il suo volto per intero perché è coperto, ma John lo sa. Anche questo lo sente per istinto.  
«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, cosa fai qui?» Ma la sua voce è incerta e trema appena. Non è quello che avrebbe voluto dire e lo sconosciuto sembra averlo capito, perché ora gli sorride, consapevole di averlo stanato. Si sente quasi come un bambino che è stato scoperto a fare una marachella, guardarlo lo fa sentire colpevole. Trovarlo affascinante, è persino peggio.  
«Neanche tu hai risposto alla mia, John Watson: Afghanistan o Iraq?»  
«Bene, vuoi giocare? E giochiamo allora» ringhia e questa volta è nervoso, scrocchia il collo e tende le labbra in un ghigno rabbioso. È agitato e non soltanto perché parla malvolentieri della guerra, ma perché ci sono aspetti di quell’uomo che lo attirano e altri che lo irritano mortalmente. E come se non bastasse, lo innervosisce l’idea che non abbia ancora capito perché è entrato in casa sua. Non dovrebbe piacergli, ripete di nuovo a se stesso, eppure non può fare a meno di notare come attorno a lui aleggi una sorta di aura di mistero, che non riesce bene a identificare. È indubbiamente attraente, ha un bel corpo. Se fossero in un locale notturno, John è certo che già ci starebbe provando spudoratamente.

«Sono stato in Afghanistan» risponde, finalmente deciso a metter fine a quella pagliacciata. «Ma non vedo come tu possa saperlo dato che non è un’informazione di pubblico dominio. Ah, già, tu “deduci” le cose e hai dedotto la mia vita da che? Da un ritaglio di giornale? E credi che io sia tanto stupido da credere a un’idiozia del genere? Nessuno è tanto intelligente.»  
«Beh io sì!» replica, infervorato. «Lo sono e ti ho visto, John. È così facile capirti e al tempo stesso così difficile che io dovevo venire qui per comprenderti meglio, e per vederti. Sei stato un soldato e per quanto neghi di esserlo lo sarai sempre. Guarda la postura che assumi: lo hai fatto nella fotografia che ti hanno scattato durante quell’intervista e lo fai anche adesso. È rigida, ma non è indice di un carattere severo e non hai mal di schiena. È un retaggio di quanto eri sotto le armi, come l’orologio portato voltato e scommetto che bevi ancora il caffè senza zucchero, anche questo è comune nei reduci di guerra. Ci si abitua a tutto nel deserto, vero?» continua e il suo tono è carico di una consapevolezza che a John sfugge, è come se sapesse esattamente quello di cui sta parlando. Quasi ci fosse passato anche lui e quindi non potesse fare altro che comprenderlo. È stato un soldato? Mh, dubita nulla in quell’uomo glielo suggerisce. Però senza dubbio ha vissuto sofferenze indicibili, questo lo percepisce dalla profonda tristezza del suo sguardo.  
«E chi sei tu è scritto in ognuno di questi dettagli così come nel tuo taglio di capelli, li porti ancora corti come se fossi ancora militare. E poi c’è la zoppia alla gamba, la psicologa dalla quale vai è convinta che sia stress post traumatico, aggravato dal lutto di tua moglie. Ma ha torto, licenzia anche lei! Hai senz’altro sofferto dopo che sei rimasto vedovo, chiunque ne soffrirebbe, ma non riprenderesti mai a zoppicare per una cosa del genere e infatti lo fai da poco, e credo lo facessi anche prima di conoscere tua moglie. No, tu zoppichi perché odi la tua vita e sei infelice. Non parli con tuo fratello, non fai più il medico e sei convinto che tua figlia non ti meriti. Quel bastone non lo usi per necessità, non ti hanno sparato alla gamba. Se così fosse avresti dei dolori e non riusciresti a stare in piedi a lungo, ma cercheresti un appoggio o una sedia. Ma tu adesso sei ben dritto e non c’è traccia di dolore sul tuo volto, hai raggiunto la pistola che tenevi nel primo cassetto della scrivania in cinque secondi netti, il che è impossibile per un qualcuno a cui hanno sparato a una gamba ed è costretto a usare un bastone per camminare. No, il tuo non è un disturbo da stress post traumatico. A te manca il campo di battaglia, dottor Watson. Trascorri le tue serate a fissare un dipinto che non capisci e che detesti perché odi la vita che ti sei scelto, e che vivi unicamente per tua figlia. E queste cose le so non perché ti ho spiato o perché ho letto un fascicolo su di te, ma perché ti ho visto su quel giornale, così come ti vedo ora. Ti ho guardato e ho deciso di accettare il tuo caso, John Watson. Questo mi ha condotto da te.»

«Che cosa vuoi da me?» John ha sentito quanto gli ha detto, davvero. Eppure nella confusa incredulità che lo domina non riesce a fare a meno di domandarsi perché tutto questo è toccato a lui. Ci sono cose in ciò che ha detto che nessuno conosce, nessuno. Come fa, come può? Come?  
«Cosa vuoi… io…» E nel parlare la voce gli si inceppa, le mani tremano vistosamente e la pistola si agita tra le sue dita sudate. Un accenno o due di lacrime pungono gli angoli degli occhi, erano anni che non piangeva e non lo farà neanche adesso, si impone intanto che a forza le ricaccia indietro. Lo sguardo, puntato dritto avanti a sé, non guarda più direttamente l’intruso che gli ha invaso la casa, e un po’ anche la vita, ma fissa il vuoto. Come un soldato quando, in riga, aspetta di ricevere ordini dal proprio superiore. E forse è questo che è ancora, John Watson ed è questo che sarà sempre: lo sconosciuto ha dannatamente ragione. John è un soldato senza un campo di battaglia. Un medico militare che è riemerso dal baratro dentro al quale era finito, non appena un signor nessuno gli è entrato dalla finestra. E quindi John lo fa, il soldato. Punta la pistola, che ora trema, intanto che lo sguardo vacilla. Non gli succedeva dall’addestramento ovvero da quando il sergente maggiore Johnson lo insultava, dicendogli che non sarebbe mai diventato niente se non l’ombra di se stesso. Forse aveva ragione quel sergente, perché l’ordine che gli esce dalla bocca non è più imperioso, ma sembra quasi un’implorazione. Cosa vuole quel tizio da lui? Come fa a sapere tutte queste cose? Chi gliele ha dette? In un istante le immagini gli si accavallano dentro la testa, confondendolo. La tata di Rosie, il suo passato sotto le armi, il bastone che giace dimenticato a terra accanto alla poltrona e poi quella figura snella e affascinante, la sua voce ammaliante. L’attrazione che prova per l’uomo che ha di fronte e che stenta ad ammettere.  
«Cosa vuoi da me?» E John non urla, al contrario sibila, perché c’è Rosie che dorme al piano di sopra e non intende svegliarla. Cosa vuole? Perché proprio lui? Perché? E quando gli risponde, John ha la sensazione di essere soltanto all’inizio della propria vita.  
«Shoganai, John. Shoganai» mormora e lo fa ridendo, con un ghigno fastidioso tanto quanto attraente che gli deforma le espressioni del viso. Gli piace, si rende conto John. Gli piace tanto quanto lo detesta, quello sbruffone del cazzo! Shoganai... Che accidenti vuol dire? È una parola? Un verso? Che diavolo è? Lo sta di nuovo prendendo per il culo? Di certo non è nessuna delle, poche, lingue che conosce. Ma ciò che lo fa ancora più infuriare è il divertimento che vede in lui e che gli fa stringere i pugni. Ha voglia di sparare e di saltargli al collo, ha voglia di prenderlo e sbatterlo contro il muro e magari tirargli un cazzotto o due. Per sua fortuna si trattiene dal farlo.  
«Non sai che vuol dire, vero?» A John non serve parlare, gli basta scrollare la testa, mortalmente imbarazzato e quasi offeso, tanto che arrossisce sulle guance e mette un piccolo broncio indispettito. «È giapponese, significa che non puoi avere tutto sotto controllo e che devi smetterla di startene ancorato a un passato che non tornerà più, dovresti fare quello che più ti piace. Ho detto che ho deciso di accettare il tuo caso e l’ho fatto, ti aiuterò a risolvere la tua vita e a sbarazzarti degli squali di cui ti sei circondato e sui quali ho fatto le mie indagini.»  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» È la prima volta che glielo chiede, la prima che sente il bruciante bisogno di saperlo. Ha accettato il suo caso, ha detto. Bene e allora vuole sapere chi dovrà pagare poi.  
«È troppo presto per questo, per ora ti basti sapere che sono un ladro e che sono qui per rubarti.» John di quel discorso ha capito soltanto che un tale che neppure conosce si sta facendo i fatti suoi e che vuole portarsi via qualcosa di suo di non ben definito. Ma ora non importa, perché quando nota un sorrisino spuntare furbescamente sul suo volto e la maschera che indossa tendersi appena, John sorride in rimando. Non sa il perché, ma quel tipo gli piace.

  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il settimo sigillo di Ingmar Bergman, film del 1957 di cui è celebre la scena in cui Antonius gioca a scacchi con la morte.  
> [2] Si riferisce ovviamente a “The Blind Banker”  
> [3] Citazione da “The Abominable Bride”
> 
> Note: La parola che ho utilizzato, e che dà il titolo alla storia, proviene dal giapponese e si tratta di Shoganai e sta a significare ciò che non può essere evitato. Significa accettare che qualcosa può avvenire al di fuori del nostro controllo. Questa parola serve a incoraggiare le persone ad andare avanti nella vita senza rimanere troppo legate al passato e senza rimorsi. Quello che appare sotto il titolo è la stessa parola scritta però secondo i “Kana” ovvero i caratteri di scrittura giapponesi. La storia partecipa alla “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili” indetta da Soly Dea sul forum di Efp.
> 
> L’ho già accennato nell’intro, ma lo ripeto anche qui: ho deciso di inserire la nota OOC per via di Mary e del fatto che viene descritta come radicalmente diversa rispetto alla serie.  
> Saranno capitoli molto lunghi, mi dispiace per chi non riesce a reggerli, ma sapete qual è la mia filosofia in merito. Un grazie a chi è arrivato a leggere sin qui.


	2. Koi No Yokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che uno sconosciuto gli entra dentro casa vestito soltanto in una tutina nera, John si rende conto che quanto dice è la verità, le insinuazioni che il ladro fa sulla sua vita sono la pura e semplice verità: non è felice.

La vita di John Watson non ha subito poi molti cambiamenti, soprattutto da quando Mary è morta ed è stato obbligato, dalla sua solida morale più che da qualcuno nello specifico, a prendere il suo posto a capo delle imprese Morstan. A oggi le sue giornate si dividono tra casa e lavoro, l’unico svago sta nelle fughe notturne che di tanto in tanto si concede. Il più delle volte preferisce vestirsi con abiti anonimi, di quelli che aveva prima che un sarto gli rifacesse il guardaroba. Sono abiti che in verità a John piacciono e che ancora conserva in un angolo dell’armadio. Li indossa in alcune occasioni per evitare di far capire quanti soldi abbia. I luoghi che preferisce per rimorchiare sono i locali di periferia in cui la gente non fa troppe domande e nessuno ti guarda mai davvero in faccia, posti dove fine serata riesci a portarti a letto un qualche bel fusto o un paio di belle ragazze, magari per una cosetta a tre. Ci sono volte, però, in cui ama pavoneggiarsi e bastardamente fa scivolare il Rolex d’oro sul polso, mostrando quanto sta fottutamente bene in un completo d’Armani, il che comunque succede di rado. Ciò che accomuna le due situazioni è non tanto il fatto che finisce con lo scopare indipendentemente dai vestiti che indossa, quanto lo stato d’animo che lo cattura una volta che è tutto finito. Il sesso occasionale sarà anche soddisfacente, ma a pensarci bene è squallido e triste, e non fa bene alla sua apatia. È un modo per staccare il cervello, ma l’effetto dura ben poco perché subito dopo i pensieri negativi tornano a tormentarlo. Di quelli ormai ne è oberata la mente. La maggior parte delle sensazioni positive che prova riguardano Rosie perché è lei a catalizzare ogni buon sentimento. Il suo essere bellissima, stupenda, perfetta e pestifera, è per lui la linfa vitale. John adora quella bambina in ogni più piccolo aspetto delle sue giornate che lei gli mostra con orgoglio, dalle treccine, al disegno di papà e figlia che vivono in un’enorme casa. Rosie è il raggio di sole che illumina un’esistenza altrimenti vuota, la sola concezione d’amore che gli sia rimasta. E il suo problema, intanto che decide cosa farsene di questo sconosciuto che gli è entrato dentro casa e al quale non ha smesso di puntar contro una pistola, è proprio che non sa più riconoscere i sintomi dell’innamoramento.

Se si fermasse per un istante o due a riflettere su ciò che prova, invece che lasciarsi dominare da rabbia e confusione, si renderebbe conto che non sa più cosa sia l’amore. Non che non l’abbia mai conosciuto, è che lo ha dimenticato! I palpiti iniziali tra due individui che paiono destinati a stare insieme, quel sentimento totalizzante che ti fa tremare un qualcosa dentro… è come se si fosse scordato di ogni forma di romanticismo. Tanto che ha ricordi sbiaditi persino dei primi incontri con Mary. Del rapporto con lei sa solo che dopo averla sposata è stato molto felice, ma la maggior parte di ciò che è avvenuto prima è appannato. C’è però un sentimento che ricorda molto più di qualunque altro ovvero l’incredulità. Lo stupore sincero che prova ogni volta che chiunque si mostra interessato a lui, e che lo domina, lasciandolo a domandarsi se sia tutto vero oppure se se lo stia soltanto immaginando. Probabilmente è la bassa autostima ciò che più di tutto lo mette in difficoltà, in effetti John è convinto di avere ben poco da dare agli altri: non è bello, non è alto, non ha un fisico prestante e non è neppure particolarmente intelligente. Sa di essere discretamente bravo a letto e di avere delle misure notevoli, ma è davvero tutto qui. Eppure alle persone sembra piacere, e non soltanto dal punto di vista fisico o per le prestazioni che è in grado di dare, caratterialmente in parecchi tra i suoi conoscenti lo trovano simpatico e affabile. John crede che la maggior parte dei complimenti che gli vengono fatti siano bugie, che la gente gli riversa addosso soltanto per leccargli il culo. John sente di non essere né buono né affabile e che sia convinto di piacere per i motivi sbagliati, o comunque per aspetti che non sente come propri. Secondo la sua assistente, John è la persona più gentile che esista. E forse, se paragonato agli squali che circolano in quell’azienda, può anche darsi che sia vero, peccato che non sia affatto convinto che lei abbia ragione. E non è nemmeno in qualche modo attraente, eppure “bellissimo” è il termine che un biondino dall’aria sbarazzina gli ha detto prima di farsi scopare nei bagni di un localaccio malfamato, neanche una settimana fa. Complimento al quale ha aggiunto la non poi tanto enigmatica frase: «Hai proprio un bel cazzo» che John ha sicuramente apprezzato di più. [1] A quel Mark, o come si chiama, non ha creduto preferendo abbassargli i pantaloni e farlo tacere per bene, invece che sentirlo dire ancora certe sciocchezze. E con Mary in passato non è andata in modo poi molto diverso.

All’epoca non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile che una donna tanto ricca e potente fosse davvero interessata a uscire con un reduce di guerra con una zoppia psicosomatica a una gamba. Ma è anche vero che Mary era tutto tranne che una donna comune. Il loro primo incontro era avvenuto per un puro caso del destino, John quella notte la ricorda molto bene. Anzi, probabilmente è uno dei pochi momenti del passato di cui ha una vivida memoria, assieme alla nascita di Rosie, avvenuta in una galleria mentre correvano in ospedale. All’epoca era fresco di congedo dall’esercito e aveva trovato lavoro presso un Pronto Soccorso del centro di Londra, in cui faceva prevalentemente turni di notte. Mary era venuta da sola con una mano fasciata alla bell’è meglio, grondante di sangue. Si era ferita con un grosso coltello da cucina e per non destare scandali nella stampa, che spesso non le dava tregua inseguendola ovunque, aveva preso la propria auto ed era corsa in ospedale. A John era piaciuta subito, aveva quel bel sorriso ampio e dolce e quell’aria furba e intelligente che lo aveva fatto impazzire. In effetti sa di essere quel tipo di persona che s’innamora al primo sguardo e che non dimentica tanto facilmente. Ma la forma dell’amore, quello dei morsi dello stomaco, delle gambe molli e la testa nelle nuvole, quella l’ha dimenticata.

In questa notte della fine di luglio, tra il canto dei grilli e refoli d’aria fresca che entrano dalla porta finestra lasciata aperta, non si rende conto di nulla. Non ricorda il passato e non capisce l’uomo che ha di fronte, poiché dell’amore ha disimparato tutto. Se sapesse di cosa è fatto, e se fosse un pizzico più coraggioso, ammetterebbe d’essersi preso una mezza cotta per un tizio di cui non sa neppure il nome. In effetti non ci sarebbe nulla di diverso da quando rimorchia la sera nei bar. La sola differenza è che questa volta lo sconosciuto non soltanto gli è entrato dentro casa in piena notte, ma neppure si è lasciato ancora vedere in volto. Ha notato le linee del suo corpo e ascoltato la sua voce, ma basta questo a perdere la testa per qualcuno? Quell’uomo lo affascina, questa è la realtà che a fatica ricaccia giù nei meandri della propria mente oberata di notizie ed emozioni. E parte del problema è che non riesce a credere alla situazione in cui si è cacciato. È ridicolo che qualcuno s’interessi a lui per via di un banale articolo di giornale in cui, oltretutto, non ha fatto altro che raccontare balle. Ecco, se dovesse descrivere il proprio stato d’animo, John direbbe di essere incredulo. Proprio come lo era durante i primi incontri con Mary quando si rendeva conto che una donna bella, ricca e generosa si era innamorata di uno stronzo con la testa mal funzionante. Non riuscendo ad accettare quel che sta succedendo in questa notte d’estate per ciò che è, ovvero per il fatto che a un altro individuo importi davvero di lui, John s’irrigidisce e in un impeto di rabbia carica il colpo e punta l’arma alla tempia dell’intruso. Intruso, proprio così. Lo chiamerà in questo modo d’ora in avanti, perché tale è. Non si sta prendendo una cotta per lui e la sua voce non è dannatamente eccitante. Non è attratto dal brivido del mistero o dalla genialità delle sue parole. Non è fantastico e i suoi occhi addosso non gli fanno alcun effetto. È soltanto un intruso e come tale deve trattarlo.

Ecco, dell’intruso ha capito ben poco. Se fosse più obiettivo si renderebbe conto che in realtà è stato onesto sin dal primo istante, ma John è troppo accecato per rendersene conto. Sa solo che gli ha detto di essere un ladro, il che sarebbe anche facile da intuire considerato come si è vestito. A guardarsi sembra l’emblema del topo d’appartamento, una tutina nera e il volto coperto, come il personaggio di un fumetto. Apparentemente non ci sarebbe nulla di strano, infatti è andato in confusione quando questi gli ha rivelato che per lavoro risolve problemi alla gente. Affermazione che secondo lui dovrebbe spiegare tutto, peccato che a John non spieghi un bel niente. Cos’è una specie di consulente? Una sorta di aiutante per chissà quali grane, come una sorta di tuttofare? Conosce tipi simili, sono quelli che ti possono ripulire la fedina penale o che potrebbero nasconderti un cadavere, procurarti alibi e farti avere un passaporto falso, tutto in una sola giornata. È gente che si muove tra legale e illegale: sono criminali senza nessuno scrupolo e John detesta tipi del genere perché non hanno alcuna morale. O forse è uno psicologo? In effetti potrebbe anche esserlo, considerate le deduzioni riguardo la zoppia psicosomatica alla gamba. Tutte corrette, nemmeno avesse spulciato la sua cartella clinica! Qualunque sia la risposta, per John è indubbio che quell’uomo sia estremamente intelligente. È un genio! E dalle deduzioni che gli ha sentito fare non riesce a non pensare che sia fantastico. Ma chi sia e quale possa essere il vero motivo per cui si trova lì, a questo stenta a credere. Gli ha detto che è venuto per accettare il suo caso, ma quale? Non ha alcun problema da sottoporre a chicchessia, di certo non a quel tale così saccente. E poi ha già una psicologa e consulenti che lo aiutano tutti i giorni col lavoro che svolge e del quale ci capisce ben poco. In nessun modo, poi, quell’uomo può esser venuto a conoscenza dei suoi problemi. Ci sono aspetti della sua vita di cui non ha mai discusso neanche con Ella, la psicologa, che pure lo segue da prima della morte di Mary. Anzi, a lei dice sempre che va tutto bene e che è molto felice e che vuole smettere con la terapia. Che Ella gli creda oppure no, questo è tutto un altro discorso.

«Tu mi stai prendendo per il culo, tu vuoi rapirmi!»

John è consapevole di star dicendo una scemenza, ne discutono da mezzora e ormai è certo che non sia lì per fare del male a lui o a Rosie. Quindi è quasi sicuro che l’intruso si arrabbierà per la domanda idiota. Eppure non riesce proprio a scacciare la confusione e, invece che diminuire, il nervosismo aumenta. È irritato e si sente esposto emotivamente, il che non fa che peggiorare il suo umore, al punto che non è neanche più in grado di nasconderlo come già malamente faceva prima.  
«Tu guardi, ma non osservi» risponde questi con toni pacati e un fare vagamente enigmatico che, nel profondo, stuzzica a John una certa immaginazione. Sotto l’ira che lo divora c’è un acceso interesse che lo sta spingendo a lasciar andare l’arma e a riempirlo di domande. Non lo fa, probabilmente per paura o più che altro per non sembrare ancora più stupido di quanto già non sappia di essere. E quindi rimane immobile con quella pistola in mano. In apparenza fermo nelle proprie intenzioni, ma con un tarlo che gli rode il cervello e con quel desiderio che lo fa bruciare dalla dannata voglia di flirtare con lui. Neanche di fare questo, John è più capace. Con le donne che si porta a letto di solito non flirta, ma va diretto al punto perché non ha intenzione di perdere tempo. Ma stuzzicare quell’intruso in tutina nera è un piacere che lo sconvolge da quanto è intenso.  
«Forse avrei dovuto dirtelo prima» borbotta lo sconosciuto, spezzando il silenzio che sino ad allora ha riempito con le proprie paranoie. «Lo davo per scontato, perché in effetti è ovvio, ma tant’è che siete tutti degli idioti e quindi… Sono disarmato! Non ho una radio con la quale potrei comunicare con i miei complici, non ho un grimaldello né un piede di porco. Mi sono infiltrato in casa tua semplicemente scavalcando la recinzione, quindi ho seguito un percorso che mi ha condotto facilmente da te senza essere intercettato dalle telecamere. Ah e a questo proposito, ti conviene riposizionare il circuito chiuso secondo una certa logica, perché così com’è non è un granché. Chi ti ha installato le telecamere è un vero idiota! Scommetto che è parente di Anderson, soltanto lui, o un suo simile, potrebbe fare un lavoro del genere.»

John non ha la minima idea di chi sia Anderson, ma più ha a che fare con quel ladro e più si rende conto che parla davvero molto e che spesso divaga, facendo associazioni logiche il cui significato spesso sfugge. Quell’ultima frase sul sistema di telecamere della sua villa l’ha lasciato interdetto, eppure non si sofferma troppo a pensarci. Ciò che gli vede fare poco dopo, smorza sul nascere ogni possibile ragionamento del povero cervello del dottor Watson. Già perché, probabilmente per convincerlo o magari per metter fine una volta per tutte ai dubbi che lo divorano, lo sconosciuto fa qualche passo di lato, spostandosi proprio davanti al quadro e mettendosi finalmente sotto una luce più forte di quella pallida della luna. E nel farlo si espone così bellamente al suo sguardo indagatore, che rotea persino su se stesso, mostrandogli una volta e per tutte quanto è fottutamente eccitante. Gesù Santissimo, impreca John, faticando ancora di più a trattenersi, non vedeva chiappe così perfette da quella gita al museo che ha fatto al liceo! Quel culo è così rotondo e sodo che, Cristo, vorrebbe soltanto affondarci dentro con una qualsiasi appendice del corpo senza pensare più a niente. Non è proprio possibile che nasconda delle armi lì sotto, a questo è obbligato a credere intanto che cerca in qualche modo di sedare il desiderio di perquisirlo, e soltanto per mettergli le mani addosso.

«E allora perché cavolo sei entrato in casa mia?» Ed è così frastornato che addirittura abbassa la pistola. Il suo tentennare dura meno di un istante, un tempo sufficiente a che un soldato esperto possa disarmarlo e prendergli l’arma, rivoltando la situazione. Il ladro però non lo fa e al contrario si ritira nell’ombra, lasciandosi cadere contro al muro e congiungendo le mani sotto al mento, come fosse in preghiera. John non si perde troppo a osservarlo, ha già commesso prima questo errore e sa quanto possa essere deleterio lasciar correre i pensieri. Ma l’espressione che gli si è tinta in faccia dev’essere comunque eloquente, perché ora lui sogghigna, come se trovasse tutto quello molto divertente. La sua risata è contagiosa, tanto che John si ritrova a sorridere in rimando, salvo poi perdersi ad ascoltare quel suo modo di ridere così particolare.

Lo ascolta con attenzione, come se si trovasse davanti a un’aria d’opera diretta in un famoso teatro. È profonda, tetra per certi versi, ma al tempo stesso cristallina e quasi angelica. È l’allegria di una persona che non è abituata a lasciarsi troppo andare, anche questo John lo sente per istinto. È la gioia di qualcuno che resta sconvolto da se stesso e dalle proprie reazioni, che non riesce a non mostrarsi sorpreso e al contempo affascinato. Il suo mutare d’umore è tanto repentino che John fatica a stargli dietro, in un istante il divertimento è infatti scemato e al suo posto prende piede un certo sbigottimento che spegne i sorrisi e accende il silenzio. A cosa starà pensando, questo John non può saperlo, ma ha quasi la sensazione di vedere gli ingranaggi del suo cervello turbinare. Anche questo dura però soltanto un attimo, il tempo dello scoccare delle lancette della pendola, che ora segnano mezzanotte e trentuno minuti, e il ladro già pare un’altra persona. I cambiamenti, in lui, sono repentini tanto che gli pare quasi d’esserseli immaginati. Eppure era tutto lì per davvero davanti ai suoi occhi, ha sentito l’incertezza e lo stupore e, se ricordasse quale forma ha l’amore, saprebbe sicuramente riconoscerlo in quel tizio. Sì, forse è prematuro parlare di un sentimento tanto profondo, d’altronde si sono appena incontrati, ma di certo la fascinazione è sincera e ormai sente di provarla così come una parte di sé è sicura di aver fatto colpo su quel ladro, anche se è assurdo.

«Ho detto di volerti rubare, John» riprende lui, dopo un attimo o due di non parlare in cui non hanno fatto nulla se non studiarsi a vicenda. «Voglio risolvere il tuo caso e portarti lontano da una vita che detesti, che ti rende infelice e dalla quale vorresti fuggire anche adesso.»  
«Tu non hai nessun diritto di parlarmi così» ringhia, arrabbiato, digrignando i denti e serrando di nuovo le dita attorno al calcio della pistola. È ancora carica e pronta a sparare, non la tiene più premuta contro la sua tempia, come ha fatto sino a poco fa, ma al suo petto che naturalmente non si trattiene dall’osservare. È muscoloso e i lineamenti del torace ben definiti sono il segno di un fisico preparato e atletico, magari di addirittura abituato alla lotta. Contro di lui però non potrebbe nulla, e John lo sa. Perché basterebbe premere il grilletto per farla finita. Sveglierebbe Rosie, ma almeno sarebbero tutti al sicuro. Neanche questo fa, non vibra e non trema, la sua maschera di rabbia gli deforma le espressioni del viso, ma non è furia. È dolore. Il pianto di un uomo che per troppo tempo ha trattenuto le lacrime e che è conscio di trovarsi ormai alla resa dei conti. A presentargli il costo salato delle sue azioni passate, è uno che appena conosce. E forse è questo a innervosirlo davvero, anche se non sa bene spiegare il perché.  
«Chi cazzo sei, mh? Tu non mi conosci e pretendi di sapere chi sono dall’articolo di un giornale. Non hai idea di quello che ho passato o di quello che voglio; e poi come ti permetti di dirmi che non sono felice?»  
«Lo sei, John?» replica lui furbescamente e con quella punta di ironia nel tono di voce che accendono il povero Watson di una furia cieca e immotivata. Anima viva si è mai permessa di dirgli che è infelice. Non che sia falso, al contrario sente di essere ogni cosa tranne che sereno. Il problema è che nessuno se n’è mai accorto, in effetti la gente pensa che siccome è ricco allora non ha alcun problema. La realtà è che si sente solo e disperato e che, cazzo, quel tizio ha ragione: fuggirebbe da lì anche subito se sapesse di poter dare comunque un futuro a Rosie. Magari dovrebbe riconoscergli qualche merito, ammette salvo poi scacciare immediatamente quel pensiero.  
«E smettila di chiamarmi John!» E questa volta urla come non dovrebbe, tanto che nota distintamente il ladro guardare con ansia la porta dello studio. Sul serio vuole che Rosie non si svegli? Ci tiene davvero così tanto a che stiano da soli? Neanche la conosce… Cristo, neppure la sua tata è così premurosa, e dovrebbe credere che lo sia un tizio con cui Rosie neppure ha mai parlato? È ridicolo, oltre che assolutamente privo di alcuna logica. Ma d’altronde, niente in questa notte ha davvero senso, e allora John sente che cavalcare l’onda della follia non può fargli così tanto male.  
«Non so neanche qual è il tuo nome e tu ti permetti tanta confidenza, le persone mi chiamano Dottor Watson, caro signor ladro.»

«Un titolo che detesti, non è vero?» replica, svelto e questa volta si fa avanti in sua direzione. Due passi e gli è a ridosso e John quasi spera che gli venga contro per davvero, che afferri la pistola e la lanci lontano. Si augura insomma che faccia tutto ciò che invece lui non ha il coraggio di fare. Resta quindi impietrito, in attesa e quando lui inaspettatamente si ferma a metà del tragitto, ne resta quasi deluso. Ancora sussurra, nota John poco dopo, non riuscendo a evitare di stirare un sorriso carico dolcezza. La preoccupazione sincera che quell’uomo sta mostrando per Rosie e per la sua vita, che gli fuoriesce dallo sguardo come la piena di un fiume che straripa dagli argini, stona così tanto con la durezza delle sue parole, che in lui sembrano esserci quasi due esseri diversi. Ed è questo il pensiero che lo fa capitolare. Perché per la prima volta, John Watson si riconosce in qualcuno. Ha perso del tempo a cercare parti di se stesso negli occhi degli altri, così come nelle vite degli altri. Ed è assurdo che riesca a trovare un punto in comune con uno di cui non sa neppure il nome o del quale non ha mai visto il volto. La consapevolezza gli toglie il fiato ed è totalizzante. Cristo, non ha provato cose del genere neppure con Mary, che pure amava follemente. Ma quell’uomo in tutina nera è come lui. John lo sente nelle dita che prudono, e in quella pistola a cui sembra non andare più d’esser tenuta tanto stretta. Forse anche lui è luce e buio, si dice. Probabilmente anche in quell’uomo c’è molto più di quel che sembra e non mostra a tutti una parte di sé, che resta invece addormentata sotto la superficie. Sono due anime affini, realizza in quella che è l’epifania più sconvolgente della sua esistenza. È questo che sono: due uomini che dovevano incontrarsi in una notte d’estate e che sembrano esser destinati a perdersi a vicenda l’uno nell’altro.

Capirlo è sconvolgente. Realizzare di desiderare ben altro che ucciderlo, lo è ancora di più. Il cuore batte veloce dentro al petto, tanto che sembra star bussando per uscire ed essere finalmente libero. La testa gira e la mente è oberata di assurdità, di pensieri lascivi e sentimenti che lo spingono ad azzardare. Di speranze che gli si sono riaccese da un istante all’altro. Vuole tornare a essere l’uomo di un tempo. E più ci pensa, più sembra essere destinato a innamorarsi di lui. È come se fosse inevitabile.  
«Non sei felice, John e il tuo corpo non mente. Ogni volta che qualcuno ti chiama “Dottore” è come se ricevessi una coltellata allo stomaco, perché ti ricorda che per seguire le orme di tua moglie hai smesso di fare ciò che ti faceva sentire vivo. L’esercito ti ha strappato ciò che più amavi mentre tu hai estirpato la sola parte di te che ti era rimasta. Come puoi essere contento della tua vita?» Ha ragione, e lo sa. Ma sa anche che parlare dall’esterno e non vivere certe esperienze in prima persona, ti porta a non capire mai davvero cosa ha spinto un individuo a compiere determinate scelte. È facile da fuori giudicare ciò che ha fatto, ma quale altra scelta aveva?  
«Non avevo vie d’uscita e non le ho nemmeno adesso, Rosie è piccola e le imprese di Mary un giorno saranno sue. Io non posso negare a mia figlia ciò che è suo per diritto.»  
«C’è sempre una soluzione e io posso mostrartela, se lo desideri. Conosco persone di fiducia che potranno occuparsi della tua impresa, conosco notai e avvocati che sapranno consigliarti per il meglio. Conosco anche il primo ministro, che per altro mi deve un favore, se magari potrà esserti utile. Ma hai un modo per venirne fuori, devi solo volerlo, dottore e devi accettare il mio aiuto» sussurra, stirando al contempo un piccolo ghigno. Nel vederlo sorridere in quel modo, John ha la strana sensazione che stia quasi flirtando con lui. Può essere vero? Si domanda intanto che si rende conto di non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua figura. La sola idea d’incrociare i suoi occhi gli agita un qualcosa di non ben definito dentro, caricandolo di intenzioni ben diverse da quelle che ha mostrato sino a poco fa.

«Tu sei nato per curare le persone e per stare su un campo di battaglia. Sei ancora entrambe le cose, ma la vita dentro la quale ti sei ritrovato a stare non accetta ciò che sei e ti impone scelte diverse. Scelte che non vuoi e che non devi fare se davvero non lo desideri. Resisti per tua figlia, ma detesti ogni cosa dalla falsità dell’ambiente in cui lavori, al passare poco tempo con Rosie. Odi il fatto che il tuo lavoro consista nel firmare carte, odi l’immobilità e soprattutto tu odi quel quadro» conclude, indicando proprio il dipinto che sta alla sua destra e che è ancora illuminato da un fascio di luce giallastra. Il Van qualcosa che Mary tanto amava e che ha comperato per poterlo osservare ogni sera prima andare a dormire, perdendosi nella straordinarietà di una pittura che John non comprende.  
«Smettila» pigola infatti, interrompendo quel fiume in piena che parla ancora sussurrando e che ora ha il fuoco negli occhi. Quell’uomo vibra e si agita lì davanti a lui. Gli sta dicendo cose che neppure la sua psicologa si è mai azzardata a dire, e che neanche un suo conoscente o cosiddetto “amico” si è mai permesso di insinuare. John sa che ha ragione ed è anche certo che sentirle gli faccia un bene dell’anima, eppure non riesce a cedergli. Non ancora, e quindi lo prega di smettere nella speranza che gli faccia il favore di sparire da lì e lasciarlo solo nella propria disperazione. Ma è inutile, quel tizio non ha alcuna pietà e quindi rincara brutalmente la dose.  
«Odi questo quadro perché non lo capisci, perché lei lo amava mentre a te non dice un bel nulla, e allora ti senti in colpa. Odi la tua vita perché neanche quella comprendi e odi te stesso per i sentimenti che provi. Dovresti ritenerti fortunato e invece vorresti fuggire, tu e la bambina e nessun altro. Ho ragione, so di avercela. Ho visto tutto in quella fotografia e ti posso aiutare. Fidati di me, John Watson, risolverò il tuo caso.»

Non sa davvero quale sia la scintilla che lo accende né quale sia il dettaglio che va a mutare drasticamente le sorti di una notte che pareva già scritta. Avrebbe dovuto essere a letto, a non dormire e a fissare il soffitto. E invece scarica la pistola con movimenti sapienti e veloci, posandola quindi sul tavolinetto basso, accanto a quel bicchiere di Whiskey ormai dimenticato. Di sparargli pare non importargliene più, così come del fatto che non sappia davvero chi sia né che faccia abbia. Quel che ha davanti agli occhi è tutto ciò che gli serve sapere, è un ladro e veste in un’aderente tutina nera e ha netta la sensazione che sia bellissimo. Naturalmente è una follia sostenere una cosa simile con tanta sicurezza, eppure è il desiderio a dominarlo e nient’altro. Ed è incredibile come in pochi istanti tutto sia cambiato. Sino a un attimo fa gli intimava di non muoversi mentre ora lo schiaccia contro al muro e lo ha afferra per le braccia, che blocca sopra le loro teste e di cui finalmente può saggiarne la consistenza. La muscolatura è soda e potente, ma i polsi sono relativamente sottili e le mani grandi e forti, le cui lunghe dita s’intrecciano ora alle sue. Lo sconosciuto è in affanno, lo nota distintamente da come ansima mentre il suo corpo rigido è il chiaro segno che è stato colto di sorpresa. Eppure non lo scaccia, al contrario, John percepisce la sua passività come un invito a continuare. È come si è ripetuto già tante volte, se si fossero trovati in un bar davanti a un paio di birre sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Forse ballando o sorseggiando cocktail da quattro soldi sarebbe stato più normale, ma di certo lo avrebbe trovato molto più noioso e sicuramente molto meno eccitante. E invece sono premuti contro la parete dello studio, dopo aver discusso della sua intera esistenza. Con i pensieri di John che vanno schiarendosi e le emozioni che si liberano di ogni peso. Intanto che, dentro, nutre il profondo desiderio di baciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Anche questo è un ragionamento che John sputa fuori a fatica, trattenendosi a stento dal bisogno di unire le labbra con le sue. Ma perché poi non dovrebbe baciarlo? Lo sconosciuto lo desidera, di certo non lo sta rifiutando, il che è evidente dal modo in cui si è lasciato cadere all’indietro. Neanche ha bisogno di chiedergli se gli piacciono gli uomini, la sua lascivia è quanto basta per capirlo da sé. Anche il ladro lo vuole, tanto che la distanza che ormai li separa è fatta solamente del velo che protegge quel volto coperto dalla maschera. Quella, John non la sfila del tutto, ma la arrotola appena sopra al naso, senza scoprirlo oltre. Vuole che sia lui a decidere se mostrarsi o meno e infatti è per questo che spegne la lucetta appena sopra al quadro, permettendo così soltanto alla notte d’illuminare entrambi. E quel poco di lui che scorge e che viene lambito sapientemente dai raggi argentini della luna, gli piace da impazzire. Le labbra carnose e perfette, il collo pallido e lungo, la pelle così chiara che pare la figura di un dipinto e poi quegli occhi che talvolta sembrano azzurri, ma che in altre occasioni s’inscuriscono di una tinta indefinibile.

  
«Cazzo, se sei bello!» mormora a un soffio dalle sue labbra che desidera baciare. Ancora lo vuole, anzi, non ha mai voluto così tanto qualcosa. Ed è reciproco, deduce in un’illuminazione improvvisa che sa di vittoria. I segni sono inequivocabili, il fiato di lui si spezza, lo sguardo si abbassa, la bocca viene inumidita con una punta di ingenuo erotismo. Nell’osservare quei piccoli gesti che lo sconosciuto fa quasi senza rendersene conto, il desiderio cresce e si tende, come un filo sottile che sembra voler unire entrambi.  
«I-io» balbetta lui, chiaramente in difficoltà. Ha capito che cosa John vuole per loro e non perché è fottutamente intelligente, ormai questo è piuttosto assodato, considerato ciò che dice, ma perché anche un idiota ci arriverebbe. Ciò che invece non arriva a comprendere è se quel tentennamento sta a indicare un rifiuto o del semplice nervosismo, che in fondo sarebbe più che comprensibile. «Non era quello che avevo pensato quando parlavo di aiutarti. I-io non sono bravo in queste cose.»  
«Shh» sussurra John, premendo un dito sulle sue labbra. Sente il calore di lui sulla propria pelle, il suo profumo stordente invadergli le narici e sconvolgerlo, irretirlo come in una sapiente trappola tessuta con stile. Vorrebbe che le sue dita sparissero dentro la sua bocca, in un pensiero lascivo che ne fa seguire altri decisamente più indecenti. Oh, vorrebbe far sparire tante cose tra quelle belle labbra!  
«È una follia, lo so» annuisce John, consapevole che nulla di tutto questo è sensato o normale. A suo modo di vedere, tuttavia, la particolarità di questo momento è ciò che lo rende speciale. Non c’è niente di normale in tutto questo ed è perfetto così. «Ti assicuro che non vado in giro a scoparmi dei ladri tanto spesso, ma quello che mi hai detto… C’è questa affinità tra noi che ho sentito sin dal primo momento, la seppellivo sotto rabbia e dolore, però c’è stata fin da subito. Io ti voglio da impazzire, chiunque tu sia e qualunque sia il tuo nome. Potresti essere ricoperto anche di pustole orribili, e ti vorrei lo stesso. Perché mi piace la tua mente, la tua cazzo di voce e le tue mani, mi piace la tua bocca e il tuo culo. Le cose che dici e come le dici, Dio, sei così fantastico. Io ti voglio, Cristo santo, ti voglio da morire. Ma non devi fare niente che tu non voglia, ladro» conclude con una nota di ironia, compiaciuto nel sentirlo sorridere. È un po’ imbarazzante, ma non sa come chiamarlo.  
«Il mio nome è S…»   
«Non dirlo!» lo ferma, quasi spaventato dalla prospettiva che un qualcosa in quel perfetto equilibro possa cambiare. In tutta fretta gli appoggia il palmo della mano sulla bocca di modo da impedirglielo. Lo vuole sapere, ovviamente e vuole incontrarlo alla luce del sole e senza maschere in volto, o nell’animo, ma non questa notte. Perché ha come la sensazione che se scoprisse chi è davvero, allora questa magia che percepisce nell’aria finirebbe di esistere. Il suo nome inizia per S? Beh, allora lo chiamerà in così e poi si vedrà.  
«Non ora, S, o come ti chiami. Domani o un altro giorno magari. Stanotte non dovranno esserci nomi né titoli, solo tu e io al di là di tutto. Se lo desideri, resta con me. Se non vuoi potrai andare e non ti fermerò né ti denuncerò per essere entrato in casa mia.»

  
A John sembra un buon compromesso, perché è vero che desidera portarselo a letto, ma non è un animale. Non fa mai nulla che il proprio partner non desideri e come amante, oltre che discreto, è anche gentile e disponibile. Di certo non ha intenzione di fare del male a questa specie di angelo bastardo che gli è atterrato tra capo e collo in piena notte. Non si concede del tempo per riflettere sulle conseguenze delle proprie azioni né sul possibile rifiuto che teme possa succedere, sarebbe anche plausibile perché non a tutti va di scopare con sconosciuti. _S_ comunque non gli dà neanche un istante per perdersi nei suoi ragionamenti. Perché forse è vero che non l’ha preventivato, ma non si tira indietro e un attimo dopo le loro labbra si uniscono. Il bacio è più uno scontro e ha ben poco di erotico, all’inizio è impacciato e quasi timido. Però è ugualmente da togliere il fiato. L’incertezza dei primi sfregamenti viene subito lasciata da parte per un cercarsi profondo, intenso, voglioso. _S_ non è un esperto, la sua tecnica è quasi infantile. John ha sufficienti pomiciate alle spalle per riconoscere un novellino, però impara in fretta, imitando ogni movimento che John gl’insegna con pazienza. Non avrebbe bisogno di migliorare il proprio modo di baciare, gli andrebbe bene lo stesso, dato che ha un buon sapore e un profumo stordente. Toccarlo, poi, è infinitamente meraviglioso, lo è quando gli sfiora le linee del corpo fasciate dalla stoffa aderente. Lo è nell’accarezzargli gli zigomi affilati, dopo che finalmente si sono liberati della maschera. Ha i capelli ricci, pensa eccitato infilandoci le dita in mezzo e tirando appena la testa in giù.  
  


«Adoro i tuoi capelli» biascica, sorridendo, intanto che si spinge sulle punte dei piedi per poter arrivare un po’ meglio alla sua bocca. È fottutamente alto! Molto più della media degli amanti che si trova di solito. Ma la facilità con cui _S_ si piega verso il basso consente a entrambi di trovarsi in uno sfiorarsi focoso. John lo domina, nonostante la bassezza possa sembrare un limite, in realtà è perfettamente in grado di controllare la situazione, oltre che di far vagare le mani su e giù per quell’infinita schiena, concludendo la propria esplorazione con una strizzata al sedere e una pacca o due che fanno tremolare di poco la carne morbida. Il suo atteggiamento dominante dura però una manciata di attimi, poi è lui stesso a venir premuto contro al muro. _S_ è forte e agile e lo solleva di peso senza che quasi se ne renda conto, ama chiaramente il controllo e John si ritrova in meno di un istante a intrecciare le gambe dietro la sua schiena e ad esporgli il collo. Hanno ancora i vestiti addosso, e non li ha mai odiati tanto. Vorrebbe levarsi tutto e fare l’amore lì a terra, senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, ma vivendo ogni istante come se fosse l’ultimo.

«Sei in ritardo» sussurra a un certo momento, attirando con quelle parole la sua attenzione. Lui smette di torturargli il lobo dell’orecchio, ancora lo regge con forza, ma adesso lo guarda. Le sue labbra sono umide e l’espressione non più fredda e distante, ma sembra più che altro sconvolto e stordito da ciò che sta vivendo. E gli pare così infinitamente umano in quel momento… A dominare però, poco più tardi è una punta di curiosità. Quell’interruzione l’ha colto alla sprovvista e ora il suo cervello sta sicuramente elaborando dei possibili scenari. Oh, non sa davvero se sia davvero così, ma è quanto farebbe John se si trovasse nella sua situazione.  
«Dove cazzo sei stato per tutta la mia vita?»  
«Potrei dire lo stesso» borbotta _S_ , ma questa volta parla sorridendo e lo fa con una tale leggerezza d’animo, che lo colpisce con la stessa potenza di uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
«Le cose che mi hai detto» continua John, il cui tono arrochito lascia trasparire tutto il desiderio che prova. Forse non è il momento migliore per parlare, ma ci sono aspetti che sente di dover mettere in chiaro ora, sa di doverlo fare prima che la situazione degeneri e lui si ritrovi a non ricordar più neanche come si chiama.   
«Nessuno è mai stato così sincero con me, nessuno mi ha mai parlato in questo modo.»  
«Io…»  
«Grazie per averlo fatto» lo interrompe, ben deciso a mettere in chiaro che cosa pensa della loro conversazione. In tutta risposta, e come se non riuscisse a trovare parole per esprimersi adeguatamente, _S_ riprende a baciarlo e questa volta lo fa con ritrovata passione. Le mani gli si sono avvinghiate attorno al sedere, ma questa volta lo lascia scivolare a terra e con impazienza gli sbottona la camicia. Non è delicato o gentile, al contrario ha una certa frenesia addosso che non trattiene in nessuno dei gesti che compie. A John piace questo suo atteggiamento, perché è raro che i suoi amanti siano così impetuosi. Di solito è lui a gestire l’intera situazione, persino nelle situazioni in cui un grosso affare lo fa propendere per essere il passivo. Questo è un aspetto del sesso che ha scoperto con la flessibilità, ma del quale parla di rado e persino con la sua psicologa. In realtà non c’è poi molto da dire, ci sono situazioni che trova eccitanti, ma in un modo diverso da come trova arrapante il sesso per la maggior parte delle volte. Questa è sicuramente una di quelle occasioni in cui desidera lasciarsi andare e diventare deliziosamente passivo. Oh, ha così voglia di scopare quel culo che si sente diventare matto soltanto a pensarci, ma adesso l’idea che sia lui a controllarlo lo eccita. E non perché abbia misure abbondanti, al contrario gli pare relativamente nella norma, ma perché è lo stesso uomo che gli ha raccontato per filo e per segno in quale punto della sua anima si trova il lato oscuro di quel dottore che tutti credono buono e gentile. Quel ladro è la stessa persona che sembra non aver ceduto all’incantesimo con cui John ipnotizza la gente, facendo loro credere di essere ciò che non è. Ebbene a lui che gli ha offerto una via di fuga dalla monotonia di una vita piatta e priva d’emozioni, vuole cedere incondizionatamente.

«Voglio essere io, il passivo intendo» mormora qualche istante più tardi. Lo ha fatto allontanare da sé e non senza difficoltà, di modo da potersi slacciare i pantaloni che quindi scaccia via con un calcio. Ci ha pensato bene prima di chiederglielo e lo stesso _S_ pare piuttosto sorpreso da quell’affermazione. John, però, non prova né vergogna né paura. E adesso che è gloriosamente nudo davanti a lui, si rende conto che questa non è che una conseguenza materiale di ciò che è successo sino ad ora, un qualcosa il cui peso è di gran lunga minore rispetto allo spogliare la propria anima. Essere guardati sin dentro nel profondo da un qualcuno che ti capisce e pare accettarti per ciò che sei, è ben più intimo che una delle notti di sesso sfrenato che ha vissuto con decine di sconosciuti. La sua richiesta quindi non trema né indugia, anche se ora lo sguardo di _S_ invece che bruciare dal desiderio, tentenna. Lo vede annuire e poi agitarsi, quasi parlare e poi trattenersi. La luce della luna non è generosa, non regala a John tutte le sfumature del suo sguardo o le espressioni del suo volto, ma il nervosismo è più che palese da quell’agitarsi incessante. Oh, realizza, come illuminato da una potente rivelazione.   
«Oh!» non si trattiene infatti dall’esclamare.

«Io non» balbetta _S_ , passandosi una mano tra i capelli e ravvivandoli quasi fosse in cerca delle parole giuste da usare. «Io non ho mai fatto… questo né altro di simile» borbotta, in evidente difficoltà, indicando loro due in un gesto piuttosto eloquente della mano. Non c’è bisogno che aggiunga altro, John ha già capito.

«Sei vergine, vero?» _S_ non parla, ma si limita ad annuire rapidamente. Tiene lo sguardo basso, coprendosi ancora di più nell’oscurità mentre tenta maldestramente di slacciarsi la tutina, che ha una sola cerniera sul lato sinistro, ma che a quanto pare è piuttosto difficile da togliere. _S_ prova vergogna, John lo sente chiaramente e di certo non è abituato a parlarne con qualcuno. Certo però è affascinate quanto sia cambiato il suo atteggiamento nell’arco di pochi minuti. La freddezza che sino a poco prima in lui l’aveva fatta da padrone, ora sembra del tutto sparita. Era come aveva ipotizzato, in quell’uomo c’è una fragilità incredibile che tiene nascosta da un muro che lui è riuscito in qualche modo a valicare. E il fatto che sia ancora vergine gli fa intuire che in ben pochi devono sapere cosa c’è davvero dietro la maschera che indossa.

«Faccio io» lo aiuta John, sorridendo dolcemente. Ne è intenerito, ma in un certo senso è anche eccitato all’idea di prendersi la verginità di un uomo. Non gli succede dal liceo una cosa simile e all’epoca si è sempre trattato di ragazze. Ma non ha mai fatto l’amore con un uomo inesperto e si domanda come possa essere.

«Non temere, non mi farai del male» si affretta a rassicurarlo, intanto che fa scendere lentamente la zip verso il basso. Il contatto con la sua pelle è involontario, ma fa sussultare entrambi. Guardarsi, a quel punto, è come percepire una scossa elettrica che attraversa tutti e due. Essere visti e forse per la prima volta, è straordinariamente intimo.   
«Sono abbastanza esperto in entrambi i sensi, tu dovrai soltanto allargarmi un po’, sì è imbarazzante parlarne, ma è meglio chiarire subito. E poi fai quello che ti senti. È come andare in bicicletta, è facilissimo devi solo prenderti un attimo per capire cosa stai facendo ed evitare di schiantarti contro un palo.» Di nuovo, _S_ annuisce e non parla. Ha avuto la sensazione che un sorrisino gli tirasse il volto, ma qualunque cosa fosse è durata un istante e poi è svanita. Ciò che però intuisce dal suo mutismo è che il tempo delle chiacchiere è finito. Ora ci sono soltanto loro, a baciarsi e basta, oltre che a stringersi come naufraghi che trovano finalmente la loro isola deserta e abbracciano la spiaggia, sfiniti. John viene schiacciato contro al muro, intanto che lui non gli dà tregua e gli tortura di nuovo un punto appena sotto l’orecchio. Ma ora la nudità sfacciata che indossano permette maggiore contatto e quando, sconfitti dalla passione bruciante che provano, crollano entrambi in ginocchio, trovarsi diventa molto più facile. John geme un po’ più forte quando si sente sollevare da terra e percepisce un dito entrare dentro di lui. Pochi preliminari, quelli se li terranno per un’altra volta. Ora è di questo ciò di cui hanno bisogno, di contatto e baci sul collo. Le sue dita sono lubrificate anche grazie a quel tubetto che conserva nel secondo cassetto della scrivania, e che è lì per quando ha voglia di farsi una sega in santa pace davanti a un film porno senza che nessuno lo disturbi. Ha anche recuperato un preservativo, da quel paio che teneva nel portafogli. Uno è proprio della misura che va bene al suo ladro. Lui che comunque non ha più parlato e che sembra preferire i fatti alle parole, e le cui guance si sono arrossate forse di vergogna o magari d’eccitazione. Lui che è passionale e attento, inesperto ma anche metodico. Di certo assurdamente preciso nel trovare la prostata al primo colpo, come diavolo ha fatto John davvero non se lo spiega, ma cassa il tutto come la fortuna del principiante. Lui che impara, oh sì, impara molto in fretta. E che sembra sapere già che cosa fare quando un paio di dita gli entrano dentro e lo allargano appena. Non ha molto lavoro da fare, in effetti e non essendo più vergine da un pezzo, la strada è tutta in discesa. John di tanto in tanto usa anche dei dilatatori, anche quelli trova eccitanti assieme al piccolo vibratore che ha nel cassetto del comodino al piano di sopra, e che è rigorosamente tenuto sotto chiave. I muscoli infatti cedono con facilità e John si sente aprire e sconvolgere, tanto che trattenersi dal gridare, perché Rosie è ancora di sopra a dormire, diventa difficile. Martoria le labbra coi denti, aiutato da _S_ che gli preme una mano sulla bocca così da zittirlo. Cristo, anche questo è fottutamente eccitante.  
  
  


«Non urlare adesso» biascica al suo orecchio quando lui gli entra dentro in un affondo forse un po’ affrettato dall’impazienza, ma dannatamente appagante al tempo stesso. A entrambi sfugge un sospiro un po’ più pesante rispetto ai precedenti, e quindi un sorriso spunta sui loro volti nell’attimo stesso in cui gli occhi s’intrecciano e le dita si trovano, stringendosi le une alle altre. Ora ci sono soltanto loro per davvero, senza nomi né titoli. Soltanto sudore, lubrificante e dopobarba. Solo John che viene premuto contro al muro e scopato con un’incertezza un po’ infantile che pian piano si trasforma in un’impacciata sicurezza. Non è perfetto, ma è bello. E bellissima è la sua bocca che lo bacia, e le mani grandi e forti che lo sorreggono da dietro. È meraviglioso sentirlo sospirare e gemere piano, mordere la spalla e leccargli il collo. _S_ non è l’amante più esperto che abbia avuto, ma è molto dolce e a John piace da impazzire. Neanche può ritenerlo sesso, oh no, c’è amore in tutto quello. Ce n’è nell’attenzione che entrambi riservano all’altro e in quel continuo cercarsi con gli occhi, oltre che con le mani. _S_ comunque bacia molto bene, con la lingua ci sa fare e a tratti sembra quasi ispirato da una sorta di apparizione mariana che gli fa fare cose inaspettate. Quando lo rivolta, facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe cingendogli il petto con un braccio e tirandoselo contro, John sente tutto quello che dovrebbe sentire. Non ha misure eccezionali, ma non gl’importa per davvero. Gli piace il modo in cui fa l’amore, come ci pensa, come è attento e premuroso. Sembra lo facciano da tutta la vita, è questo su cui John si sofferma come ultimo ragionamento prima di perdersi in gemiti sussurrati, per non fare troppo rumore. L’orgasmo li aspetta quando il suo ladro rallenta e, bastardamente, lo spinge a pregarlo. Lo aveva creduto inesperto, ma di certo sa come farsi implorare. Oh, lo sa davvero! L’orgasmo li aspetta anche nel loro giocare col ritmo, in questo rallentare e poi accelerare, in un rincorrersi feroce e appassionato. E alla fine li trova, sconfitti ed esausti.

«Portami via da qui, ti prego.» È l’ultima disperata preghiera che John gli muove prima di esplodere in un orgasmo che lo lascia cadere contro al suo petto forte. Lui non è ancora venuto, ma ci arriva poco più tardi esplodendogli dentro intanto che gli morde il collo. Non ha smesso un attimo di baciarlo, si rende conto John in un sorriso.

La notte scivola sinuosa tra loro, veloce, forse persino troppo. Quando l’alba giunge e John finalmente si addormenta, steso su uno dei lettini sdraio che circondano la piscina, realizza che è stata la più bella della sua vita. Lui è lì accanto, e lo stringe tra le braccia. Ha promesso di rubarlo e in parte già lo ha fatto, portandogli via ogni certezza e strappandogli il cuore dal petto, ma di questo ancora non hanno parlato. C’è stato sempre, hanno parlato di tante cose e gli ha anche mostrato una fotografia di Rosie, ma senza andare mai sul personale. Ancora non sa quale sia il suo nome, perché _S_ ha mantenuto la promessa. John ha sperato, un po’ ingenuamente va detto, che la notte non finisse mai e di non separarsi più da quell’essere magnifico, ma non è stato così e a un certo punto lui è scivolato via. C’è stato, sì, almeno sino a che non ha chiuso gli occhi, poi se n’è andato, ma con nel cuore la promessa di tornare presto. Da quel momento in avanti il dormiveglia ha fatto tutto il resto, ha percepito qualcosa come un rivestirsi e il ripulire ogni traccia della sua presenza, e quindi sparire prima di dargli un ultimo bacio sulle labbra. Forse ha detto dell’altro, ma John non ha davvero sentito, la stanchezza ha preso il sopravvenuto. Oh, è stata una notte incredibile, si rende conto John lasciandosi andare ai bei sogni. Si sono scopati a vicenda sino a che le forze non hanno retto, dentro la piscina e poi anche su quel lettino, dove ha fatto perdere la verginità al suo magnifico ladro. _S_ è stato incredibile, attento e appassionato. Un amante perfetto per lui. E quando John finalmente si lascia andare alle maglie del sonno, l’aurora non è ancora sorta. Peccato, è durato così tutto poco… Ma non è finita, non lo è affatto e se ne rende conto quando qualche ora più tardi un urlo lo sveglia e la cameriera urla il suo nome, correndo a cercarlo disperata. È allora che capisce di essere soltanto all’inizio, nell’attimo in cui nota che il quadro di Van qualcosa è sparito. Il ladro già ha iniziato a colpire e dopo avergli portato via un pezzo di cuore, adesso gli ha rubato l’origine di ogni sua tristezza. Lo ha fatto davvero, capisce osservando la parete nuda intanto che una sensazione nuova gli attanaglia il petto. È leggerezza e libertà. La risata a cui si lascia andare è la più bella e la più liberatoria della sua intera vita. Gli ha portato via quell’orribile dipinto e lo ha fatto per lui, pensa ridendo con ancor più intensità lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona dello studio vestito soltanto di un accappatoio, davanti a un’interdetta cameriera. È lei ad agitarsi e a chiamare la polizia, John non la sente. Non davvero. Fissa la parete spoglia con fare estasiato e allora capisce che la sua vita è davvero cambiata. Già si sente meglio.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Citazione da “Queer as Folk”.
> 
> Questo capitolo partecipa alla “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili” di Soly Dea, sul forum di Efp. La parola che ho usato è: Koi no Yokan, deriva dal giapponese e il suo significato è: incontrare qualcuno e sapere di essere destinati a innamorarsi a vicenda.


	3. Ikigai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si risveglia e il suo prezioso quadro è sparito, non ha intenzione di chiamare Scotland Yard, ma Bethany, la sua domestica, agisce senza chiedergli nulla. John si ritrova così la casa piena di poliziotti, inaspettatamente si presenta anche un consulente investigativo, un certo Holmes.

Il primo pensiero che ha dominato John Watson appena un tizio in tutina nera gli è entrato dentro casa, è stato raggiungere la pistola e sparargli un colpo così da poterlo ferire. Uno di quelli immediatamente successivi invece riguardava il chiamare la polizia e lasciare che lo portassero in galera. Ma il come la nottata si è evoluta, in una maniera assolutamente inaspettata, lo ha fatto desistere dalla prospettiva di coinvolgere Scotland Yard. _S_ , o comunque si chiami per davvero, non è andato da lui per derubarlo. Cioè lo ha fatto, portandogli via un costoso dipinto, ma non ha mai avuto cattive intenzioni e qualcosa suggerisce a John che non abbia il desiderio di arricchirsi col quadro di Mary. È stato più per salvargli la vita e strapparlo a una monotonia che lo sta lentamente uccidendo, che ha scavalcato quel muro di cinta. E ora che finalmente è successo ciò che per tanto tempo ha desiderato, ovvero ora che finalmente il quadro non è più davanti ai suoi occhi, John si sente libero. E felice, sì. Anche felice. Ma per questo c’entra un po’ anche il sesso, e più precisamente le tre scopate che li hanno tenuti impegnati sino a poco prima dell’alba. Ecco, nel suo fare l’amore con quel ladro, John non ha mai davvero riflettuto sul futuro. Ha deciso di mettersi nelle sue mani, e anche adesso che il dipinto di Van qualcosa è scomparso, ci crede. Chiunque potrebbe pensare di essere stato bellamente fregato, sia nel cuore che in una maniera ben più materiale, ma John si rifiuta anche semplicemente di pensare che _S_ abbia approfittato di lui. Non è così. Non può essere così, non dopo tutto quello che hanno condiviso e ciò che si sono detti. Non dopo la convinzione che c’era nei suoi occhi e il tremore del suo corpo quando, verso le due del mattino, John gli è entrato dentro facendogli perdere la verginità. La carne non mente, questo lo sa meglio di chiunque altro, così come sa che ci sono momenti nella vita di un uomo in cui le maschere crollano e le difese calano. _S_ era sincero, lo era in ognuno dei baci che gli ha donato o dei fremiti che l’hanno scosso. E non è proprio possibile che si sia sbagliato.

Uno degli aspetti che ricorda bene della sua nottata di fuoco, è l’essersi addormentato con, in mente, l’idea di quel famigerato futuro che il suo ladro gli ha promesso. Non ne hanno davvero discusso, dopo essersi limitato a fargli ammettere che è infelice e che vorrebbe cambiare vita, _S_ lo ha trascinato nel vortice di una passione irrefrenabile che ha reso la sua nottata indimenticabile. Purtroppo il risveglio non è stato altrettanto piacevole. Le urla della cameriera lo hanno riportato alla realtà in meno di uno schiocco di dita, e per quanto ora si senta finalmente liberato dal peso che l’opprimeva, non c’è niente che possa fare per tornare indietro. È la teoria del piano inclinato o almeno John crede che sia quella, i ricordi del liceo a riguardo sono piuttosto sbiaditi. Una pallina, se messa alla vetta di un piano inclinato, inizierà a rotolare verso il basso e il suo corso sarà impossibile da fermare. È quando un’azione provoca una cascata di altre piccole reazioni, che fanno in modo che non si possa più tornare al punto di partenza. John non si pente della nottata con _S_ , non si pentirebbe mai di sesso così stupefacente, ma se si fosse svegliato un po’ prima invece che dormire sino alle otto e mezza sulla sedia sdraio del bordo piscina, forse la domestica non avrebbe chiamato la polizia e ora lui non si ritroverebbe col cuore in gola, a domandarsi che cavolo di balla dovrà rifilare a Scotland Yard. È un bel problema, si ritrova a ripetersi per la decima volta in pochi minuti, intanto che si veste in fretta e furia. Rosie è già pronta, ha fatto colazione e ora si trova nella nursery in compagnia di una signora della servitù. La tata stamattina neanche si è presentata, ma John non ha tempo per pensarci adesso. Ha già troppe grane e, come se non bastasse la polizia a ficcare il naso in casa sua, si è appena ricordato che il quadro è assicurato. È stato davvero uno stupido a non averci pensato prima perché, se possibile, è un problema ancor più grave. In pratica significa che se la refurtiva non dovesse essere recuperata si ritroverebbe con una montagna di soldi che non ha mai chiesto, sempre che non lo accusino di frode assicurativa. È possibile? Si chiede, poco più tardi, abbottonandosi di fretta la camicia. Magari un assicuratore pignolo o un bravo poliziotto potrebbero in qualche modo rendersi conto che sta raccontando un mucchio di stronzate. Ma d’altro canto nessuno crederebbe a come sono andate davvero le cose, senza pensare che sia coinvolto nel furto. Che dovrebbe dire? “Signor poliziotto, il ladro me lo sono scopato e il quadro tenetevelo pure perché di quello non m’interessa?” Passerebbe per un idiota, oppure potrebbe venir accusato di complicità o di aver assoldato qualcuno per fingere un furto e incassare i soldi dell’assicurazione. Probabilmente la sua è paranoia, perché già si vede in tribunale a lottare per l’affidamento di Rosie. Dio, no! Questo non riuscirebbe a tollerarlo. Chissà se _S_ col suo geniale cervello ha pensato a una simile eventualità. Quel che certo è che si ritrova con un grattacapo in cui a cui dover badare.

Il suo pensare incessante e viene interrotto bruscamente dalla voce squillante di Bethany, la cameriera. È la stessa che ha chiamato Scotland Yard e che gli è corsa incontro sul bordo piscina, urlando alla più non posso circa il fatto che il dipinto di Van Coso fosse scomparso dalla parete. Proprio lei a cui John adesso vorrebbe tanto urlare di farsi una bella tazza di fatti propri la prossima volta, ma alla quale annuisce con fare gentile. Detesta esserlo con la gente, odia mentire sul proprio stato d’animo e indossare falsi sorrisi quando in realtà vorrebbe soltanto prendere tutti a male parole e pensare soltanto a sua figlia. _S_ avrà anche dimenticato di dirgli che cavolo avrebbe dovuto fare al proprio risveglio, però su una cosa ha ragione: John deve smettere di essere ciò che non è e iniziare a non reprimere più ciò che prova. Che oltretutto è quanto gli dice Ella da più o meno sei o sette anni, assurdo che abbia dato retta a un tizio che non è neppure uno psicologo e del quale neanche conosce il nome.

«Dottor Watson» insiste la cameriera, ancora bussando senza sosta e strappandolo una volta e per tutte da quei ragionamenti. Parla da oltre la porta chiusa, nel corridoio e tiene la voce piuttosto alta, probabilmente temendo di non riuscire a farsi sentire. «La polizia è giù di sotto e un certo Ispettore Lestrade chiede di parlare con lei. Con lui c’è anche un Holmes qualcosa, non ricordo il nome. Ma dice di essere un detective privato o un consulto di… ma che diavolo ne so. Ah, io però quello non l’ho chiamato, eh!»  
«Va bene, Bethany» dice John, con aria paziente e, di nuovo, troppo gentile. Vorrebbe soltanto che se ne andasse, anzi che se ne andassero tutti e lo lasciasse solo. Vorrebbe abbracciare Rosie e giocare con lei alle costruzioni, impegnando la mente a cercare di capire se davvero sta iniziando a provare qualcosa per il suo ladro, oppure se è stato soltanto sesso. È questo? Si chiede John, bloccando a metà ogni sua intenzione di scendere al piano di sotto. La mano resta ferma a mezz’aria, non stringe la maniglia della porta della sua stanza, ma fluttua così come lo sguardo si è fatto vacuo. Non è più l’apatia, al contrario è la confusione che si schiarisce. E le nubi della sua mente che si diradano, nel cuore ora una sola certezza: non crede di poter fare più a meno di _S._

  
A distrarlo è di nuovo Bethany, la domestica originaria del Surrey che John ha assunto appena dopo la morte di Mary. Lei, tanto gentile, che prepara i biscotti a Rosie e che di tanto in tanto le dà una mano con lei, quando la tata si assenta per qualche oscura ragione (non poi così oscura adesso, riflette John con stizza). È una donna gentile, Bethany, sulla cinquantina, porta addosso un’aria da brava persona che si confà a quel fare materno che John ormai ha dimenticato di che cosa sia davvero fatto. È anche un’ottima lavoratrice e se solo riuscisse a farsi i fatti propri di tanto in tanto, sarebbe perfetta.  
«Dica che sto arrivando» borbotta a voce un po’ più alta, questa volta afferrando con rabbia la maniglia. Che scocciatura! E in che caspita di guaio si è andato a cacciare proprio non lo sa, ma spera di non avere inutili grane con quelli dell’assicurazione e che quelli di Scotland Yard lo lascino in pace. E si augura anche che questo detective privato non gli chieda dei soldi, perché lui non ha chiamato proprio nessuno e di certo non vuole pagare qualcuno per dargli un servizio che neppure desidera. Anzi, è più che convinto di volerlo mandar via senza far troppi complimenti, dato che del quadro non gliene frega niente. E poi non vuole che _S_ venga arrestato, il che al momento è una delle sue preoccupazioni maggiori. Magari nel caso in cui lo beccassero potrebbe procurargli un ottimo avvocato, ma per intanto confida nel fatto che la polizia possa farselo scappare. Ah, se avesse il potere di far sparire anche loro… Sa bene che con Scotland Yard non potrà fare la stessa cosa che con quell’Holmes, senza che questi si insospettiscano. Non può certo uscirsene dicendo di non voler fare alcuna denuncia, cosa che sarebbe esattamente nei suoi piani. Gli servirebbe proprio parlare con _S_ per capire come deve comportarsi, purtroppo però non gli ha lasciato neanche un recapito telefonico. Non che averlo cambierebbe qualcosa. Che cavolo gli direbbe? “Pronto, signor ladro? Ti ricordi di me? Sono quello che ti sei scopato e a cui hai rubato un dipinto milionario. Senti ho delle grane con un fottuto detective, non è che verresti a darmi una mano qui?” No, è ridicolo e del tutto assurdo. E lui deve assolutamente affrontare questa situazione, ma più passi fa verso il soggiorno e più la testa si riempie di ragionamenti confusi. Una cosa alla volta, pensa con metodo e rigore militaresco. Una cosa alla volta.  


Il detective ispettore Lestrade è un uomo sulla quarantina che gli si presenta con un bel sorriso e un’aria poco formale, da persona molto alla mano. In uno slancio di spirito d’osservazione, John si ritrova a dedurre che è sposato e che ha un’espressione simpatica in volto. _S_ avrebbe fatto di meglio, rimugina senza smettere d’immaginarlo accanto a sé a fare commenti salaci su ognuno dei poliziotti che affollano ora il suo soggiorno. John è convinto che _S_ non ami troppo la polizia, beh, ma d’altronde è un ladro! A convincerlo di questa supposizione c’è l’averlo sentito dire “quegli idioti di yarder” almeno una decina di volte nell’ultima notte. Tutte affermazioni a cui John ha risposto sorridendo in silenzio, senza saper bene cosa dire. In effetti non ha mai avuto a che fare con nessuno di Scotland Yard, non direttamente, dato che alle grane in azienda ci ha sempre pensato qualcun altro. Tutt’al più ha trovato sul proprio cammino qualche agente del traffico particolarmente pignolo, ecco. Dal canto proprio si è sempre figurato donne e uomini severi e professionali, intelligenti ed esperti, con in viso espressioni gravi su volti tirati, che lo studiano con quell’aria sospettosa di chi non è convinto che tu sia una brava persona. Non gli è mai venuto in mente che fossero davvero degli idioti, al contrario, John, che è stato un soldato, ammira molto il loro lavoro a contatto con la criminalità. Dev’essere una vita avventurosa, pensa con una punta di malinconica amarezza che subito scaccia via. L’ispettore Lestrade, ad ogni modo, non corrisponde a nessuna delle idee che si era fatto su di lui scendendo le scale. Al contrario di ogni previsione, è uno stropicciato quarantenne dall’aria gioviale. Capelli brizzolati, occhi di un nocciola molto intenso… Attraente, riflette, dandogli una rapida occhiata che probabilmente sarebbe rapita davvero se non avesse in mente soltanto il suo ladro. L’uomo si accompagna a una donna, la cui descrizione la si potrebbe riassumere con l’idea di poliziotto che John ha appena ripassato nella propria mente. Espressione severa e occhi piccoli e sfuggenti, di chi non vuol dare di sé l’impressione di averti tolto dalla lista dei sospettati. John è quasi sicuro che, dei due, sia lei quella da convincere della propria innocenza, anche se non sa spiegarsene la ragione. Forse è per quell’aria sospettosa con cui se ne va in giro. Ecco, se dovesse descrivere quella donna in una parola direbbe che è diffidente e lo intuisce già dal modo in cui lo studia e da come pare non bersi il sorriso cordiale che gli propina.

«Dottor Watson, signore» lo saluta l’ispettore Lestrade, interrompendo il fruire dei suoi ragionamenti. Lo vede porgergli la mano che John immediatamente stringe, accompagnando il tutto con un sorriso tirato, più dalle circostanze che dal reale piacere di fare la sua conoscenza.  
«La prego, mi chiami John» gli risponde in uno slancio di sincerità. Dopo ieri sera e ciò che _S_ gli ha detto, non ha più intenzione di farsi chiamare in quel modo, a meno di non tornare davvero a fare il medico.  
«Lei dev’essere il detective ispettore Lestrade immagino, la mia domestica mi ha detto che mi cercava.»  
«Sì, ehm, ho già messo la scientifica al lavoro nel suo studio, se per lei non è un problema.»  
«No, no fate pure» mormora, occhieggiando un gruppetto di uomini armati di tutine blu e guanti di lattice, che vanno e vengono dal suo studio.  
«Senta, John» dice Lestrade, calcando il tono della voce sul suo nome. È come se non fosse abituato a usare tanta confidenza. «Io e la mia collega, il sergente Donovan, vorremmo farle delle domande.»  
«Riguardo ieri sera» interviene quella Donovan o come si chiama. Sì, annuisce fra sé. Era ovvio che glielo chiedessero, d’altronde è il padrone di casa. A fronte di quella richiesta, John annuisce con fare grave. Mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans e un’espressione seria e concentrata in volto, è come se indossasse una maschera in tutto e per tutto simile a quella che porta quando sta in azienda ed è costretto a vivere un’esistenza che non è la sua. Un modo di fare e di parlare, che pare convincere entrambi quei poliziotti, o almeno lo spera.  
«Chiede tutto quello che volete, ma temo che non ci sia poi molto che io possa dirvi a riguardo, non ho sentito nulla.» È una bugia, e John detesta le bugie. Da sempre. In effetti da quando sua madre, da bambino, puniva anche lui quando Harry raccontava una balla. Ma ora che altro può fare? Raccontare la verità e sperare che gli credano? Oppure seguitare a ripetere quella versione dei fatti che da sé si è ripassato intanto che faceva la doccia?

«La sua domestica» continua il sergente Donovan, guardandolo con quello che a John sembra sospetto «sostiene di averla trovata a dormire sulla sdraio della piscina questa mattina presto. Ci domandavamo se ha trascorso lì l’intera notte, o se ha raggiunto la piscina soltanto dopo l’alba.»  
«Ho trascorso l’inera notte sulla sedia sdraio. Con sommo dolore della mia cervicale…» annuisce prontamente John, buttandola sullo scherzoso intanto che si massaggia il collo che, per altro, è davvero dolorante. Si rende conto che nessuno dei due poliziotti sta ridendo, se non per un timido sorriso di quel Lestrade. Pertanto si sente in dovere di precisare quella stranezza.  
«Io ho delle difficoltà a prender sonno se dormo nel mio letto, per il momento preferisco evitare di assumere sonniferi. Verso mezzanotte ero di là nel mio studio perché non riuscivo a dormire. Ho pensato di farmi un nuotata e, quando sono uscito dalla piscina, mi sono addormentato sulla sedia sdraio. Non è la prima volta che succede, però riesco sempre a svegliarmi prima che le domestiche inizino a lavorare. Questa mattina ho dormito più del solito e Bethany mi ha visto.»  
«Vuol dire che lei spesso dorme sulla sdraio della piscina?» domanda Lestrade e, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere, aggiunge un’osservazione «perché quindi era stupita? Non si accorgono che il letto non è sfatto, ma intatto?»

«Ecco» mormora John, imbarazzato, non smette di toccarsi il collo e forse è persino arrossito. Detesta dover parlare dei propri difetti «vi sembrerò un ricco atipico, ma sono stato un soldato prima che mi congedassero per via di una ferita alla spalla e ci sono retaggi che non se ne vanno via facilmente. Mary, la mia defunta moglie, ha tentato in tutti i modi di farmi passare certe abitudini, ma non c’è stato niente da fare. È un riflesso condizionato, mi alzo e rifaccio subito il letto, come se dormissi ancora in branda. È una routine meccanica che spesso faccio senza accorgermene. Le mie domestiche ci sono abituate, quindi se alle otto del mattino vedono il letto fatto, non se ne stupiscono più di tanto. Ecco perché ha trovato strano che fossi in piscina.»  
«E quindi dato che ha dormito lì fuori, non ha sentito nulla?» domanda quel sergente Donovan, senza smettere di annotare un qualcosa su di un piccolo taccuino che per tutto il tempo ha tenuto stretto tra le dita. Mosso da un istinto difficile da tenere a bada, John allunga lo sguardo di modo da poter leggere quanto sta scrivendo. È un trucco che ha imparato nell’esercito, naturalmente durante l’addestramento, e che non è mai riuscito ad abbandonare. Lo fa ancora oggi persino con Ella, che lo rimprovera a ogni seduta di avere problemi di fiducia. È vero, non si fida mai di nessuno. Tranne che di Mary. E del suo ladro, sì, anche di lui si è fidato subito, chissà poi perché. Nonostante le abilità che possiede, e che gli fanno intuire i pochi appunti che il sergente Donovan si è presa, non è comunque difficile capire che sta semplicemente elencando le poche informazioni che gli sta snocciolando.  
«No, mi dispiace. Non ho sentito nulla. E poi… beh, ma tanto vale che ve lo dica. Io ho un’arma, perfettamente registrata, sta nel primo cassetto della mia scrivania. Se avessi sentito qualcosa l’avrei sicuramente presa per provare a scacciarlo.»

“Cazzo, la pistola!”

Nel dire quelle esatte parole, John ha una fitta allo stomaco. La pistola. Quella che ha tirato fuori dal cassetto del comodino e ha puntato contro _S._ Se n’è ricordato soltanto adesso, come cavolo ha fatto a non pensarci prima? L’ha lasciata sul tavolino accanto al bicchiere di Whiskey vuoto, ma adesso non ricorda più se stamattina c’era quando è entrato in studio. Deve fare mente locale e deve farla subito. Deve ricordare e usare il cervello. Dunque, Bethany ha urlato quando ha visto che il quadro mancava. Deve aver subito chiamato la polizia e poi è corsa in giro a cercarlo, salvo trovarlo soltanto alla fine sulla sdraio della piscina. Non ha però mai menzionato una pistola. John conosce Bethany piuttosto bene, avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa se avesse visto un’arma sul tavolino, una di cui lei non è a conoscenza e che l’avrebbe certamente sconvolta. No, l’arma non c’era stamattina. Ricorda di aver visto soltanto il bicchiere vuoto, il suo cellulare sulla scrivania e nient’altro. Sul momento non si è ricordato di controllare dove fosse finita, ma ora che ci pensa, _S_ deve averla fatta sparire. Anche se non sa per quale motivo abbia fatto una cosa del genere.  
«Le assicuro» continua con voce roca, che schiarisce immediatamente grazie a un colpo di tosse «che quando ieri sera sono uscito dallo studio per andare in piscina, il quadro c’era ancora. Per il resto, vi conviene guardare le telecamere di sicurezza.»  
«Sì, stiamo già provvedendo per quelle» annuisce Lestrade. «E stiamo anche facendo dei rilevamenti sulla scena del crimine, come può ben vedere, può darsi che il ladro abbia lasciato qualche traccia biologica, sa delle volte basta un capello per risalire al colpevole.»  


Nel sentire quelle parole, John ha un tonfo al cuore. Un altro da che questa assurda mattinata ha avuto inizio. Là dentro ci saranno sicuramente degli indizi che potranno far risalire la polizia sino a quel ladro. Hanno fatto sesso più volte durante la notte e dubita che un capello o una traccia di saliva o sperma non sia finita sul tappeto. Che _S_ abbia pensato di far sparire anche quelle? Già, ma come? E soprattutto, quando lo ha fatto se è rimasto con lui sino all’alba? Ora che è certo che la pistola sia scomparsa dal tavolino, può dirsi sicuro che prima di andare abbia fatto sparire qualcosa d’altro, come i preservativi usati per esempio. È sicuro che ne uno sia rimasto accanto al camino mentre gli altri due accanto alla sedia sdraio, e là a terra avrebbe dovuto esserci anche del lubrificante. Ma ora che ci pensa, di nessuna di queste cose ha trovato traccia. Se il ladro ha fatto sparire tutto questo, vuol dire che ha pensato all’eventualità che qualcuno chiamasse la polizia. Deve aver fatto quella cosa della deduzione, o come l’ha chiamata. D’altronde è o non è una specie di genio? Di sicuro però non può aver fatto sparire le cellule morte lasciate addosso al muro o chissà in quale altro punto dalla sua scrivania alla piscina. Dio, è un bel guaio. Davvero un bel guaio.

«Un’altra domanda, dottore. Ehm, John» si corregge immediatamente, forzando un altro sorriso. Evidentemente è poco abituato a dare confidenza a uomini più potenti di lui. Più lo sente parlare e più se ne convince. Certo gli fa strano il pensiero di essere più potente di quel tizio. Sembrano molto simili, anzi più lo osserva e più si rende conto che in un’altra vita avrebbero potuto anche essere amici. «Quante persone lavorano per lei in questa villa?»  
«Non molte per una casa così grande. Ci sono i due giardinieri, poi c’è la tata di mia figlia, le due cameriere e gli uomini della sicurezza, ma loro stanno al cancello e vengono soltanto se chiamati. Ce ne sono un paio per turno, due la notte e due durante il giorno.»  
«E quanti di loro vivono qui?» chiede il sergente Donovan, senza sollevare lo sguardo dal taccuino.  
«Nessuno, io e Rosie viviamo soli. Soltanto la tata resta qualche volta durante la notte, nel caso in cui io sia fuori, ma sono eventualità molto rare. Ieri notte comunque c’eravamo soltanto io e mia figlia, che ha due anni e mezzo e che gradirei non venisse coinvolta nelle indagini. Anche perché non vi direbbe molto.»  
«Oh, non si preoccupi» si affretta a precisare Lestrade «la sua testimonianza sarà più che sufficiente.»  
«Bene, se vi serve dell’altro io sono in cucina. Ho davvero bisogno di un caffè» prova a scherzare e fa anche per allontanarsi quando l’ispettore Lestrade lo frena con un piccolo gesto, attirandolo di nuovo a sé.  
«C’è un’ultima cosa, John.»  
«Mi dica» annuisce, sentendosi vibrare un qualcosa dentro. Paura, forse. Che venga scoperto _S_ o che accusino lui e gli portino via la bambina. In effetti è ancora la paranoia a parlare. Ma questa volta preferisce sedarla e indossare quella maschera di finta calma che mette tutti i giorni per andare lavoro. La stessa che gli consente di sopravvivere e che, ne è certo, lo condurrà fuori da questo casino.  
«Badi che non è una pratica diffusa a Scotland Yard, ma qualche volta capita di avvalersi dell’uso di consulenti per risolvere le indagini.»  
«Che genere di consulenti?» domanda John, ricordando subito di quell’Holmes che Bethany ha nominato prima. Se n’era quasi scordato, forse perché durante tutto l’interrogatorio non si è nemmeno fatto vedere. Bel detective del cavolo! Pensa fra sé, con irritazione. Non vuole parlare di quel tizio. Vuole il suo caffè e abbracciare sua figlia, e non perdere ancora tempo a rispondere a domande inutili (e che potrebbero farlo scoprire, ma questo è un altro discorso).  
«Oh, di tutti coloro che si rivelano necessari: scienziati, medici o esperti di vario genere, dipende dall’occasione. Io di tanto in tanto mi avvalgo dell’aiuto di un consulente investigativo. Non collabora a tutti i casi che gli propongo, il suo intelletto dev’essere adeguatamente stimolato perché questo succeda, ma quando ha saputo del furto in casa sua si è subito attivato per darci una mano. Sappia che è molto brillante nel suo lavoro ed è un detective fenomenale, mi creda. Immagino che vorrà farle delle domande, anche se non lo vedo in giro da un po’ e…»  
«Vado io a chiamare lo strambo, capo» mormora il sergente Donovan, scrollando la testa con esasperazione. È come se disapprovasse la presenza di questo famigerato consulente, cosa che non si trattiene dal dare a vedere. Non sembra molto felice e di sicuro non entusiasta come lo è Lestrade, ma John decide di non indagare oltre. Già ha le gambe che gli tremano all’idea di trovarsi di fronte a un qualcuno come Hercule Poirot o un Mrs Marple al maschile, ovvero una specie di genio in grado di dedurre tutta la sua vita e di risolvere casi alla veloc… Oddio! John neanche termina la frase, non gli serve perché appena si è ritrovato a figurarsi questo famigerato consulente qualcosa, un’idea assurda lo ha colpito. Tutto questo gli suona vagamente familiare. Un genio, deduzioni e dei casi da risolvere. No, non è possibile che ci sia una connessione con _S_. Lo è? Ma poi perché dovrebbe essercene una? Probabilmente è lui che vorrebbe tanto che il suo ladro fosse lì. _S_ è un ladro e nient’altro. Non ha però effettivamente il tempo di formulare un altro pensiero che quel detective gli si palesa davanti agli occhi, presentandosi con tutta la più fottuta naturalezza di questo mondo.

«Sono qui, Graham.»

Cazzo! Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo! A John non serve alzare la testa. Non ne ha bisogno e non soltanto perché il brivido che gli corre giù lungo la schiena, è del tutto simile a quello che il suo ladro gli ha provocato non meno di qualche ora prima. La verità è che non deve guardarlo per sapere. Riconoscerebbe la sua voce in mezzo ad altre mille e percepirebbe quel profumo tra decine di altri molto simili, la sua presenza così vicino è un balsamo che lenisce i suoi nervi tesi. No, non gli serve guadare per capire che l’uomo che ora gli sta a pochi passi è lo stesso con cui ha passato la notte. È inutile perdersi nell’azzurro di quegli occhi d’acqua marina, eppure John solleva il volto e ci si immerge lo stesso. E, quando finalmente i loro sguardi s’incontrano alla luce del giorno, un qualcosa al centro del petto di John si stringe tanto da far male. E tra stomaco e cuore che palpita, capisce che Sherlock Holmes è davvero il suo _S_ e lui avrebbe sicuramente sofferto meno se gli avesse fatto pronunciare quel cavolo di nome, invece di zittirlo. Non avrebbe passato tutta la mattinata a chiedersi che razza di fine avrebbero fatto. _“Niente nomi né titoli, siamo solo tu e io!”_ Dio, che patetico stronzo! È sempre stato tutto così facile, per il suo ladro detective di sicuro lo è anche adesso e, come al solito, John ha complicato ogni cosa dentro la sua testa bacata. E vorrebbe quasi arrabbiarsi e prenderlo a pugni su quel bel visino, ma invece che infuriarsi come gli piacerebbe, resta immobile a fissarlo. Cristo, che bello che è! Pensa, arrossendo un poco sulle guance. Lo pensa intanto che Holmes cammina in sua direzione, lasciandosi ammirare in tutta la sua perfezione, in quel completo scuro che indossa. Si lascia guardare nel suo agitare ricci e in quel sorriso sbarazzino e un po’ da stronzo che completa benissimo l’espressione di chi la sa lunga. È il gatto che gioca col topo, e John se ne rende conto in un lampo improvviso prima di domandarsi cosa tutto questo possa significare. _S_ è dalla parte della legge? Pensava che fosse un criminale e di doverlo salvare dalla polizia e invece lui è il detective. Beh, è anche vero che ci sono poliziotti corrotti, non è proprio così strano che un detective rubi qualcosa. Però no, un momento. _S_ ha più volte detto di essere venuto per rubare lui, il suo portargli via il quadro è stata una conseguenza. Per risolvere il caso, ha detto e liberarlo dal suo dolore. John ha creduto intendesse in senso metaforico e invece era davvero molto più letterale di quanto non avesse compreso.

«Sherlock Holmes, molto piacere» mormora questi, spezzando gli indugi e allungando una mano in sua direzione. John nota distintamente un ghigno furbo e divertito, che lo irrita da morire. Lo farebbe volentieri sparire, magari con un pugno o forse un bacio, ancora non ha deciso se lo ama o lo odia.  
«John Watson» annuisce, parlandogli come se si incontrassero per la prima volta in un autocontrollo di sé che neppure da dove esce fuori. Forse appare davvero sciolto e sincero, magari invece appare come rigido e teso, non lo sa. Sa però di non riuscire a distogliere gli occhi da i suoi, intanto che il brivido continua a correre su e giù lungo la schiena, le gambe cedono e lo stomaco si stringe. È bellissimo! Cristo Santissimo, lo era alla luce della luna. Sotto quella più calda del sole di luglio è persino meglio. È alto, e bello. I suoi occhi, sui quali per l’intera notte si è tormentato, paiono quasi grigi o comunque di un azzurro chiarissimo. Pare il mare dei Caraibi, agitato da giochi di luce. E quegli zigomi affilati sono scogli sui quali John morirebbe volentieri, la scorsa notte li ha baciati e accarezzati e, oh, quello è un succhiotto. Vero? Dio, è una macchia bella scura, si dice, cancellando però subito il pensiero. Non è il caso di ragionarci sopra.  
«Bene, io vi lascio soli e vado a controllare a che punto è Anderson» interviene Lestrade, che chiaramente non deve aver capito nulla di quanto sta succedendo tra loro. Grazie al cielo non dovrà tentare di giustificare per quale ragione sta sbavando su uno che non dovrebbe neppure conoscere. La giustificazione che potrebbe trovare è quella di essere un bel pervertito, ma preferisce evitare di confessare certe cose a un poliziotto.  
«Anderson?» domanda John in rimando, intanto che la sua mente si accende del più stupido dei dubbi. Lo ha sentito nominare proprio da lui, da Sherlock. Quindi esisteva veramente ed era anche lui dalla parte della legge, John era convinto che fosse qualcuno tipo uno scagnozzo un po’ scemo o uno spacciatore idiota.  
«Sì, è il nostro uomo della scientifica. Ora se non vi dispiace, vado nell’altra stanza.»

Ed è allora che vengono lasciati soli, per la prima volta da quando si sono allontanati, non più di una manciata di ore prima. Loro che ancora si guardano e che adesso ridono. Per via Anderson e dei ricordi che quel nome scatena, ma non soltanto. Ridono anche un po’ perché questa situazione è così assurda che, a raccontarla, sembrerebbe la trama di un film porno di quart’ordine. Ridono e quel trovarsi sa di libertà e di pace interiore, con John che forse è arrossito appena un poco sulle guance e che non può fare a meno di sospirare e sentirsi in un qualche modo conquistato. Sì, si sente conquistato e sedotto come mai nessuno lo ha fatto sentire. Sherlock ha accettato il suo caso e ha detto che è venuto per salvarlo. Ha rubato un dipinto che non amava e che non comprendeva, forse una delle origini principali di tutto il suo dolore. E ora lo sta salvando di nuovo, mostrandosi per chi è davvero. Soltanto allora, John capisce che la fiducia che tanto ha riposto in quell’uomo, Sherlock la sta riponendo in lui proprio adesso. Gli ha donato ogni aspetto di sé fin dalla notte prima, nella speranza che non vada tutto perduto. John lo intuisce da una vena di ansia nel suo sguardo. Potrebbe denunciarlo e metter fine a tutto, facendo arrestare il consulente investigativo che collabora con la polizia e che, magari per divertimento, va rubare nelle case. Ma non lo fa. La fiducia che Sherlock ha riposto in lui è ben ripagata da una menzogna che, per la prima volta in vita sua, a John non pesa affatto.

«Anderson è l’idiota che hai nominato ieri sera?»  
«È davvero questo tutto che vuoi chiedermi, John?»  
«Oh, no» nega John, vibratamente. «Voglio chiederti un milione di cose. Tanto per cominciare: dove cavolo hai messo la mia pistola? Che fine hanno fatto i preservativi e il lubrificante che abbiamo usato? Spero tu non li abbia gettati nel bagno perché sarebbe difficile da spiegare a Bethany o alla polizia. Avevi preventivato che qualcuno avrebbe chiamato la polizia, di questo ne sono sicuro, ma come facevi a essere sicuro che non l’avrei fatto io? Come credi di poter uscire a tutto questo casino dentro al quale mi hai messo? Che cavolo dovrei raccontare a quel Lestrade? Che sei venuto da me per rubarmi qualcosa e che ci siamo scopati a morte? Questo dovrei dirgli, Sherlock? Ah, sì e anche dove cazzo è finito il mio quadro.» John non è arrabbiato, non realmente, anche se dal tono di voce sembrerebbe sul punto di esplodere. È più che altro eccitato e confuso, _S_ continua a piacergli da impazzire, ma l’idea che non abbia ancora risposto a nessuna delle sue domande lo fa diventare ancora più matto di quanto quei ricci e quegli zigomi già non facciano di loro.  
«Del quadro non ti devi preoccupare, la polizia verrà a sapere del suo ritrovamento per le due e venti di oggi pomeriggio, se un certo massaggiatore non ritarderà a causa dei problemi di dentizione della figlia.»  
«Che cosa? Massaggio che cos…» sta quasi per urlare, ma si trattiene. A impedirglielo non è soltanto la prospettiva di render vani tutti gli sforzi fatti finora per mantenere il segreto, o di andare a ingarbugliare una situazione fin troppo complessa, ma più che altro il fatto che Sherlock gli si è avvicinato ancora di più. Lo sovrasta e intanto che John lo osserva dal basso non può fare a meno di ricordare come lo ha preso la notte scorsa, sino al modo in cui lo ha stretto a sé o di come poi gli ha ceduto incondizionatamente. Pensarci è ancora eccitante, si rende conto trattenendosi a fatica dal baciarlo.

«Rufus Meinor» riprende Sherlock dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Ha la voce fioca e non è soltanto per evitare di farsi sentire dai poliziotti, c’è anche una vena appena accennata di desiderio ad arrochirgli la voce. La prova che quella notte è stata importante per entrambi.  
«Anni trentadue, addetto alle pulizie presso la Dulwich Picture Gallery di Londra, [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3929214#_ftn1) alle due di questo pomeriggio, quando attaccherà il proprio turno lavorativo, ritroverà il celebre dipinto di Antoon Van Dyck nominato: “Ritratto di Emanuele Filiberto, principe di Savoia” [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3929214#_ftn2) presso lo spogliatoio inservienti della suddetta celebre galleria, oggi chiusa per lavori di manutenzione. Gli addetti al museo, increduli per la scoperta, porteranno il dipinto al direttore, Lord Preston Cartwright. Il quale sarà impegnato dalle dodici e trenta sino all’una e mezzo da un massaggiatore, per ovviare a un dolore alla cervicale provocato da un incidente d’auto, avvenuto una decina di giorni fa nei pressi del Diogenes club. Ora, contando nel fatto che Travis McTaddish, da qualche mese divenuto padre delle piccola Geraldine, non venga trattenuto da Olive, sua moglie, a causa della suddetta figlia che sta mettendo i denti, e contando nel fatto che sia puntuale alle dodici e trenta, Lord Preston Cartwright dovrebbe essere in ufficio per le due precise. Dopo un’attenta analisi della tela e della cornice e aver sommariamente valutato che si tratta di un dipinto originale, il signor Preston, esperto d’arte di fama internazionale, dovrebbe chiamare la polizia di modo da chiarire le modalità della donazione. In genere le donazioni ai musei non funzionano in questo modo, ma in questo caso ci sarà un ulteriore dettaglio a spingerlo a telefonare a Scotland Yard. Un biglietto sopra al quale un misterioso ladro di oggetti d’arte ha scritto la beffarda frase: “Gentile omaggio di John Watson, fatto contro la volontà del suddetto. Firmato, Arsenio Lupin” il tutto, scritto con una calligrafia che ovviamente faremo periziare che non sarà la tua. Incredibile come dalla dentizione di un neonato dipenda un’organizzazione altrimenti perfetta, non è vero, John?»

Non ha respirato. Non lo ha fatto davvero e per tutto il tempo in cui Sherlock ha snocciolato quelle parole, rapide come proiettili di un mitra, ha tenuto la bocca serrata e gli occhi spalancati, sconvolto da quella spiegazione sconvolgente. Ammaliato dalla genialità prorompente, di cui era impregnata ogni parola. Era quello che voleva sentire, ciò che si domandava da ore e dovrebbe essere arrabbiato sul serio, ma adesso che ha saggiato con mano l’intelligenza smisurata quell’uomo, non può fare a meno fissarlo con sguardo intontito.  
«Per quel che riguarda le altre domande. Supponevo che la cameriera avrebbe chiamato la polizia, tu non l’avresti mai fatto. Non dopo questa notte e avresti aspettato, paziente, che io mi facessi vivo. L’avrei fatto, se ti stai domandando se mai sarei tornato da te. Tuttavia ero certo che sarebbe finita in questo modo. Come?» chiede, facendo un po’ tutto quanto da sé intanto che John, a fatica lo ammette, segue il filo logico dei discorsi che gli sente sciorinare. «Ho lasciato volutamente la porta dello studio aperta, questa mattina. Tu già dormivi e non ti sei accorto dei miei movimenti. Trovandola insolitamente spalancata la tua domestica sarebbe entrata e avrebbe visto il quadro mancante, chiamando la polizia. Per questo motivo ho rimesso a posto la tua pistola, gettato i preservativi (lontano da questa casa) e ripulito lo studio. Non troveranno tracce del mio sperma da nessuna parte e per quel che riguarda capelli e cellule morte… Beh, ho girovagato abbastanza là dentro sotto agli occhi di tutti per far credere loro che ogni traccia di dna che mi riguardasse fosse da addebitare a me che gironzolavo come sempre. Come dicevo: organizzazione perfetta.» A seguito di quel monologo, il silenzio scende leggero su di loro. John, che ancora tiene gli occhi aperti e che respira lentamente di modo da riprendere il controllo di sé, si ritrova ad ascoltare i rumori che ha attorno tentando di riacquistare una calma che non trova. Se fosse per lui lo stenderebbe su quel divano e lo farebbe di nuovo gridare dal piacere. Eppure si trattiene e stringe le mani due pugni ferrei. Sente l’andirivieni della polizia e la voce lontana di Lestrade e Donovan, sente l’orologio antico che ticchetta e la voce di Rosie che strilla di felicità al piano di sopra. Ma soprattutto sente lo sguardo di Sherlock, che da minuti non gli leva di dosso. Potrebbe passare tutta la vita a essere guardato in questo modo.

«Beh, è stato fantastico» borbotta John, giocherellando con i ricami del tappeto persiano con la punta dei piedi ed evitando per un istante o due di assecondare il suo sguardo «assolutamente fantastico!»  
«Lo credi davvero? Non è quello che la gente dice di solito» risponde Sherlock, chiaramente sorpreso da quella reazione positiva. Si aspettava forse dell’altro? A giudicare da come lo fissa, sconvolto, chiaramente sì.  
«Ah, sì e cosa dice?»  
«Fuori dai piedi! Quando va bene… quando va male un bel pugno in faccia non me lo leva nessuno.» Ridono, entrambi. Come forse neppure la notte scorsa hanno fatto davvero, dopo le chiacchiere e il sesso gli era rimasto ben poco da fare se non guardare il cielo, nudi ed esausti uno accanto all’altro. E dopo quel cercasi appassionato e, nel cuore, la speranza che non finisse mai, ora si ritrovano a ridere, felici di essersi ritrovati. O almeno, John lo è di sicuro. Ed è anche intrigato, il che fa parte dell’ampia rosa di sensazioni che lo divorano al momento.  
«John» interviene Sherlock, sedando il divertimento con espressione seria e concentrata. Oh, sembra cambiato radicalmente rispetto a un attimo prima, eppure vede un qualcosa nei suoi occhi che somiglia alla serenità e all’affetto. Sentimenti fatti della stessa natura che ha notato nel suo sguardo la notte passata, e che lo hanno spinto a fidarsi di quell’uomo in tutina nera.  
«Quello che ti ho detto la notte scorsa è vero, sono venuto per risolvere il tuo caso. Sono un consulente investigativo e aiuto Scotland Yard quando brancola nel buio, ovvero praticamente sempre. Ma quando ho letto quell’intervista, ho visto quello che c’era nei tuoi occhi mentre guardavi quel dipinto e ho accettato il caso di un uomo senza più emozioni, che vive una vita che non è la sua. Voglio aiutarti, se me lo permetterai. E poi ho pensato di presentarmi in quel modo, ero anche venuto a chiederti una cosa ieri sera, ma con tutto quel che è successo ho preferito evitare. Mi sembravi già abbastanza sconvolto.»  
«Di che si tratta?» domanda John con fare curioso, facendosi avanti di un passo. È il motivo per cui è andato da lui, sì, c’è questo famigerato caso che ha accettato e poi ci sono il quadro e il sesso, ma la ragione per cui è entrato in casa sua in piena notte, quella non gliel’ha mai spiegata. E ora che quasi gli è vicino e che può respirare il suo odore, ora che deve trattenersi dal baciarlo stringendo le nocche al punto da far male, John capisce che quell’uomo è una continua fonte d’emozione e che non vuole lasciarlo perdere.  
«Ho preso il dipinto non perché lo volessi tenere per me, ma perché volevo liberarti da un peso e poi volevo chiederti se… insomma ho bisogno di un assistente per le mie indagini. Sai qualcuno con conoscenze di medicina, ma che sappia anche muoversi su campi di battaglia. Io ho a che fare tutti i giorni con omicidi e criminali della peggior specie, mi serve qualcuno che sia alla mia altezza e io credo che quel qualcuno sia tu, John Watson.»

John sorride, e lo fa con il cuore. Affondando il viso nel palmo della mano e stropicciandosi la faccia stanca. Dio, quell’uomo è una continua sorpresa! Lo fa perché si rende conto di quanto sia assurda e strana quella richiesta. Chi mai domanderebbe a un miliardario di lasciare un lavoro prestigioso e ben pagato, per diventare l’assistente di un detective privato? E chi mai starebbe a sentirlo invece che cacciarlo da lì in malo modo, ma al contrario contemplandolo con sguardo innamorato per minuti interi di non parlare? Forse nessuno sano di mente, ma John del tutto a posto col cervello non lo è proprio. E quindi tace e lo fissa, sorridendo, salvo poi rendersi conto di dover dire qualcosa di sensato. Domandargli di fare da assistente, nessuno si azzarderebbe mai a fare una simile proposta a un miliardario, ma d’altro canto nessuno ha mai osato un bel niente con lui, di certo non come ha fatto il suo ladro continua a fare. E Sherlock, osare, ha osato con stile e lo ha fatto mettendogli davanti al naso tutti i suoi difetti, le ipocrisie e le sofferenze che lo tenevano ancorato all’apatia. Lo ha fatto non condannando il suo lato oscuro, ma al contrario accogliendolo dentro di sé in una stupenda notte d’amore.  
«Chi mai domanderebbe a un miliardario di fare d’assistente?» chiede, un po’ flirtando e un po’ giocando con lui. Forse un po’ sorridendo, pur senza smettere di perdersi nei suoi occhi indefinibili per sfumature e colore, particolari esattamente come lui. Ha occhi geniali, Sherlock Holmes e una bocca che vorrebbe baciare ancora, senza smettere mai.  
«Un qualcuno che è certo che l’uomo che ha di fronte non gli dica di no, perché in verità non desidera altro che fuggire. John» aggiunge, ora con ritrovata enfasi, stringendolo per le braccia con forza «quello che è successo tra noi la scorsa notte è stato un imprevisto, te lo avrei domandato comunque. Ti avrei aiutato lo stesso. Non è per il sesso, è per te.»  
«Lo so, Sherlock, così come credo che quella sia stata la più bella notte della mia vita. E non voglio che questo finisca. È come ti ho detto, ricordi? Rubami, ti scongiuro.»

Nel parlare, John non grida. Ma sussurra con una vivacità nel tono della voce che era convinto d’aver perso da tempo. Lo vuole, desidera tutto ciò che il suo ladro avrà da offrirli e tanto per cominciare vuole baciarlo. E lo fa, stringendolo a sé, anche se non lì davanti a tutti dove Lestrade o Donovan potrebbero guardare. Lo fanno in cucina, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Bruciando del pericolo d’essere scoperti da un momento all’altro e con l’adrenalina che cresce assieme all’eccitazione. Si baciano con la scusa di quel caffè da preparare, ma nessuna traccia di tazze e cialde sopra ad alcun tavolo per minuti interi. Si baciano contro la credenza, con passione e brama. Toccandosi lungo le linee del corpo ben definite. Tremando e vibrando di sesso. Intanto che le ginocchia di John tornano a essere instabili, e il desiderio di essere preso lì contro il frigorifero diventa impossibile da frenare. Si baciano in quel mattino di luglio ed è come dirgli di sì a ogni cosa. John che gli cede e, per la prima volta, decide di fidarsi di qualcuno. Come ha fatto durante la loro prima volta così fa ora, catturando le sue labbra senza più freni inibitori e permettendo a Sherlock Holmes di cambiargli la vita. Il loro futuro, quello che gli è stato promesso, inizia alle due e ventitré di quello stesso pomeriggio. Perché no, il fisiatra di quel Lord Preston non era in ritardo. E, come da previsione, la polizia ha chiamato alle due e ventitré minuti, dicendo di aver ritrovato il quadro scomparso. Probabilmente si è trattato di uno scherzo, ha sostenuto il detective col cappello sfoggiando un sorriso sardonico a un soddisfattissimo Lestrade, intanto che la scientifica ritirava il dipinto per analizzarlo. Il suddetto quadro in seguito gliel’avrebbero anche ridato, ma John ha declinato l’offerta, sostenendo che quella brutta faccenda gli aveva fatto capire di non potersi tenere una tela tanto importante dentro casa, impedendo a tutto il mondo di poterla ammirare. E così lo ha donato alla Dulwich Picture Gallery, che gli ha anche dedicato una sala, per ringraziarlo del bel gesto.

Il caso è quindi risolto, ha gioito Lestrade una settimana più tardi, prima di regalare un paio di sonore pacche sulle spalle a Sherlock, vantandosi di aver fatto tutto da solo, almeno per una volta. Ancora non hanno catturato il famigerato ladro, ma John ha evitato di farglielo presente. E con la polizia ormai soddisfatta e l’assicurazione che ha archiviato la pratica, John si è reso conto che il loro, di caso, è appena cominciato. Ovvero quello del furto di un uomo da una triste vita che per anni lo ha tenuto ancorato alla solitudine più nera. Quella, di pratica, Sherlock la riesamina ogni giorno con pazienza. Ha iniziato in quella prima notte d’amore e ha proseguito in quella successiva, scavalcando di nuovo il muro di cinta ed entrandogli dentro, in casa e non solo, per trascorrere un’altra notte meravigliosa. Ha iniziato così, arrampicandosi su per i muri, a costruire un futuro imperfetto nel suo esserlo sino in fondo. Una felicità che ora John si tiene stretta allo stesso modo di come ha stretto Rosie al petto quando gli ha presentato Sherlock per la prima volta, qualche settimana più tardi. Lei così come Mary, spigliata e dolce, ma dannatamente Watson nel suo essere in grado di catturare il cuore di un ladro e non lasciarlo più, ha preso Sherlock per il colletto della camicia e si è presentata, tutta fiera di se stessa.

Eppure, in quel primo mattino della fine di luglio, con gli yarder che lavorano senza sosta, lui e Sherlock Holmes non badano al futuro e non fanno che baciarsi. Incuranti di tutto il resto o di ciò che verrà. Senza sapere che la decisione di John di abbandonare la direzione delle imprese scatenerà una feroce lotta al potere, che soltanto il fratello di Sherlock, un certo Mycroft che John tollera molto poco, sarà in grado di sedare. Oh, poi si risolverà tutto e tra notai e avvocati lascerà ogni cosa a Rosie, potendo finalmente essere libero di tornare a fare il medico. La sua vita inizia per come la vorrebbe in un pomeriggio di novembre, quando John porta l’ultimo scatolone su per i diciassette gradini del 221b di Baker Street, dove lui e Sherlock ora vivono con Rosie. È ancora ricco sfondato e il villone con gli oggetti d’arte appartenuti a Mary, non l’ha di certo venduto. L’ha affidato a due custodi, saggiamente suggeriti da Mycroft, e John è quasi sicuro che sia gente dell’MI6, ma ora non importa. John e Sherlock ci tornano di tanto in tanto per fare un tuffo in piscina, possibilmente nudi e dopo aver detto a quei due di farsi un giro da qualche parte. Oh, sì, felice è felice. È anche tornato a fare il medico, aprendo uno studio al 221c, l’appartamento sfitto che la signora Hudson, la padrona di casa di Sherlock, ha nel medesimo stabile. In questo modo può passare più tempo con Rosie e Sherlock, seguendo i suoi casi spesso strambi e talvolta addirittura pericolosi. È felice sì, lo è davvero. Come lo è stato in quella prima notte di luglio o ancora il mattino successivo, a baciarsi con Sherlock contro quella credenza. Felice come, in un certo senso, non lo era mai stato neppure con Mary. Ed è immensamente felice anche mesi e mesi dopo il loro primo incontro. Sono quasi le undici e lui e Sherlock sono nudi, in soggiorno. È la notte di Natale e nevica fuori dalla finestra, le lucine colorate sberluccicano sul davanzale intanto che un albero s’illumina a intermittenza lì accanto dal camino, acceso e scoppiettante. Ha messo a letto Rosie a fatica, quella sera, e soltanto con la promessa che Babbo Natale le avrebbe portato la nave dei pirati dei lego che Sherlock, tanto imprudentemente, le aveva fatto vedere qualche settimana prima. E ora che lei è al piano di sopra e che la signora Hudson è da sua sorella, si gode la nudità davanti a un bel focherello, con una bottiglia di Cherry Brandy ormai a metà, leggendo il Times del giorno precedente. Ed è allora che s’imbatte in un titolo che più degli altri attira la sua attenzione.

  


_Scotland Yard arresta Arsenio Lupin_

  
  


«Senti qua, Sherlock» mormora, interrompendo il suo insaziabile fidanzato che già si stava inerpicando su per il suo corpo, con l’ovvia intenzione di fare ciò che si erano promessi avrebbero fatto per l’intera notte. Si erano concessi un po’ di tregua dopo certe acrobazie sul divano, ma evidentemente il suo compagno è di nuovo eccitato. Tuttavia e nonostante l’ovvio interesse per il suo corpo, Sherlock interrompe a metà ciò che sta facendo, John lo sa meglio di chiunque, la curiosità è ciò che muove ogni gesto e ogni azione di Sherlock Holmes. E infatti si blocca all’improvviso e, attento, prende a fissarlo in attesa che seguiti a parlare. E John, che ancora è gloriosamente nudo, accomodato perfettamente in poltrona come fosse pieno giorno e loro stessero accogliendo un cliente, prima sorride e poi continua.  
 _«La notizia è di questa mattina ed è sensazionale, Scotland Yard, nella persona del Detective Ispettore Lestrade, ha arrestato un ben noto ladro di oggetti d’arte che si faceva chiamare Arsenio Lupin. Il criminale, al secolo Robert Cavendish, aveva assunto l’identità del più noto furfante della letteratura mondiale per commettere i suoi crimini. Nella confessione che l’abile poliziotto gli ha strappato dopo un lungo interrogatorio, pare che il Cavendish abbia ammesso di aver svolto da sé numerosi furti, tra cui quello avvenuto il luglio scorso nella villa del dottor John H. Watson, ex amministratore delegato delle imprese Morstan, ora ritiratosi a una vita lontana dai riflettori. Il suddetto dottor Watson, che si è fidanzato da qualche settimana con Sherlock Holmes, il ben noto detective col cappello che all’epoca del furto aveva preso in esame proprio quel caso di furto, si è detto felice della notizia dell’avvenuto arresto.»_  
«Ti sei detto felice della notizia, John?» replica Sherlock, con fare sagace e ghignando appena, senza smettere di baciargli le caviglie e risalendo di tanto in tanto lungo il polpaccio scoperto.  
«Ah, come al solito mi mettono in bocca cose che non ho detto. Ma ascolta qua: _le indagini di Scotland Yard ora proseguono per individuare gli altri furti commessi dal ben noto ladro gentiluomo, che pare agisca senza complici e che si introduce negli appartamenti, imbrogliando ogni sistema d’allarme.»_  
«Affascinante, John» mormora Sherlock, baciando ora il suo ginocchio e poi scivolando nell’interno coscia con la punta della lingua, intanto che con le dita gli accarezza i polpacci. «A quanto pare qualcuno si è preso la briga di darsi la colpa per un furto che non ha mai commesso. Chissà perché lo ha fatto!» dice, fermandosi un istante o due a fissare il vuoto avanti a sé. Conosce quell’espressione, è quella di chi sta rimuginando qualcosa.  
«Cosa dici, vuoi riprendere il lavoro che stavi facendo o accetti il caso?»  
«Se me lo domandi così, John Watson» replica e per un attimo pare abbia l’intenzione di continuare per davvero da dove si è interrotto. John di ritrova quasi a pregustare ciò che certamente potrebbe avvenire di lì a qualche minuto, ma all’improvviso Sherlock schizza in piedi e in un istante è nell’altra stanza a rovistare nell’armadio.  
«Sbrigati, John, il gioco è cominciato.» Sì, il gioco, ripete scattando a recuperare i propri vestiti sparsi chissà dove, è davvero appena iniziato. Ikigai, mormora John fissando il punto in cui quel disastro che ha per fidanzato è sparito. È un termine giapponese (un altro) che Sherlock gli ha spiegato in una confusa mezza dichiarazione d’amore, qualche mese prima. Sta a significare la ragione che ti spinge ogni mattina ad alzarti, la tua ragione d’esistere. John l’ha trovata mesi prima in quel caldo giorno di luglio e ce l0ha davanti anche adesso, vive in Sherlock e nelle sue stramberie. E ora che guarda la sua ragione d’esistere agitarsi in cerca delle mutande, John si rende conto che lui ormai è parte di quel gioco avventuroso e meraviglioso che è Sherlock Holmes.  


**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Nella Dulwich Picture Gallery di Londra, è contenuto davvero questo dipinto. Il nome del direttore è di mia invenzione così come il fatto che il quadro sia stato donato da un privato.   
> [2] Ritratto di Emanuele Filiberto, principe di Savoia di Antoon Van Dyck, pittore fiammingo vissuto a cavallo tra il cinque e il seicento. Il dipinto è davvero esposto alla Dulwich Picture Gallery di Londra. 
> 
> Note: Questo capitolo partecipa alla “Challenge delle parole quasi intraducibili” di Soly Dea sul forum di Efp. La parola che ho scelto è Ikigai, il cui significato è la ragione di essere, la cosa che ci dà la forza di svegliarci ogni mattina. Volevo ringraziare tutte le persone che hanno letto questa storia, a chi l’ha seguita e a chi ha lasciato una recensione.


End file.
